Our Next Life
by Stormzzz
Summary: Stendan One shot. Ste and Brendan both having had a terrible childhoods,find their way into adulthood. Ste meets Danny Huston who runs an hostel and gets trapped into working as a prostitute for him. Then one day Brendan is his client, changing both their lives completely. Story idea by Lolitangela. Rated M. *Complete*


Hi everyone, This is a one shot. The very lovely Lolitangela came to me with this story/plot/title, this is her idea and she asked me to write it for her. I was honoured to be asked and hope I do it justice.

Having had some writers block with my other fics I wrote this first, my others will be updated soon.

Warnings; This fic refers back to Brendan and Steven's childhood, and has references to rape and violence which some readers may find upsetting. Therefore I am putting a MA rating onto this story.

* * *

Our Next Life.

**Steven**

Terry throws his usual abuse at Ste across the room throwing beer cans and punches with them. Ste is sat in his room, never does anything to provoke it, he spends half his life just trying to get through the day without anger aimed at him.

"You're disgusting, why would anyone give a shit about you?" Terry spits as he shouts, finger pointed with disappointment as he looks down at Ste cowering. Ste winces with the pain, it feels so constant, the bruises certainly are. Always hidden from sight, Terry made sure of that every time. He hated him, hated every single part of the man he was forced to call a step dad.

Dad, he wasn't anything of the kind, his hands never took Ste into a loving hug, or his mouth speak supportive words, the kind you'd expect from a good father. The kind of father Ste begged for each night, usually after he'd received the worst beating of his life.

Every day it got worse, broken nose, blackened eyes, cracked ribs. Ste had lost count of the injuries he sustained from Terry. Ste tried to spend a lot of his time outside, and in his younger years, when he was still going to school he managed to. Loved being out of the house. The air felt fresher, smelled better, his home constantly emitted a smoke cloud and stank of stale beer.

The beatings were even bearable when he was still at school, if that was even the right word, Terry knew he had to attend school therefore held back, making sure every cut and bruise could be hidden from sight. The years passed and his home life didn't change. Ste tried to do things that made him happy, and something he'd loved at school was cookery. Ste was always praised highly for it and it was mostly because he enjoyed the class he put the effort in. Pauline and Terry refused to pay for college for him so he couldn't study it any longer when he left.

Instead he'd managed to get work at a cafe, only part time but it paid a little. Bought him new clothes and shoes, all the things they never thought to buy him. Too busy spending it all on drink for them. So any money he had he saved, swore he'd get himself out of there, make a better life, a happy life where he didn't have to ever live in fear.

Then one day, Terry particularly drunk raided Ste's bedroom, looking for money to fund their drunken stupors, Ste didn't know, and was oblivious as he walked back from his cafe shift. munching on a chocolate bar, something he was never allowed at home, he savoured its flavour, made him hum with the sugar rush. Ste even managed a smile in that moment, it shocked him, so much so he felt over his lips to make sure. He felt good then he turned into his street and all happiness drained out of his body completely.

He wished he could carry on walking, never have to set foot in that house ever again. As he moved through the gate he kicked backwards at it and it fell off its hinges, Ste glanced backwards and tilted his head at it, the gate hung at an odd angle, broken, useless. It's how Ste felt about himself and the life he'd been given. He was that gate, kicked at till he was nothing more than pathetic and unable to function.

Ste walked over to it and tried to fix the gate, fingered at the broken hinges, desperately clawing at the screws twisting them back into place with nothing but the nails on his fingers. It cut them, the ends of his fingers, tore his nails. Ste didn't care, he had to fix the gate again, make it right, he got frustrated with it and angry. Why couldn't someone come and help him, save him from the continuous beatings. Ste sobbed and knelt down in defeat, he couldn't believe how bad things had gotten.

Ste let go of the gate and it fell down completely this time, falling flat onto the floor. A loud knocking at the window jolted Ste from his thoughts, he wiped his runny nose and tears off his cheeks sniffing through the slow ebb of his sobs, pushing off the concrete floor he took a last look at the broken gate and looked up. His mum, knocking on the window mouthing profanities at him for braking the gate. He'd laugh if he'd even one ounce of bothered energy. Ste moved to the door letting himself into a room filled with hate, anger and cruel words labelled especially for him. Ste had this little trick though, he'd adapted it over the years and now it was pretty much perfected, he could switch off his hearing to her spiteful tongue now, until it distorted into dull noise.

Ste watched her, dressed in old soiled clothes the smell making him sick with each breath, her finger pointing at him, her face so full of hate, and why...why? Ste never asked but always wondered what the hell he ever did that was so bad he deserved this treatment. His ears pricked up when the danger word was used, _Terry_. That name sent a fear through him, it would only mean one thing, and he didn't want that, his bruises were just getting to the pain barrier where he could bare to stand it enough to function. Ste rushed to his bedroom, at least there he could barricade the door, push the bed up against the door and wait till they'd fallen asleep then he could sneak out again.

Terry was sat in his room, on his bed, his mattress moved and wad of money in his hand, Ste's saved money wagging in his hand. Ste choked, that was his lifeline that money was going to take him away from them, he had to get it back. Ste rushed to grab the money, but Terry stood up and placed it in his jeans pocket. Smirked as he beckoned Ste with his two hands.

"Come on then" Terry teased "Fight me for the money, if you win, I will let you have it"

Ste's heart beat so fast at his chest, Ste was a lot older now, and a lot of the time he managed to fight back, get a few punches of his own for once. He decided there and then he would fight, he would fight for his freedom, grab his money and go. Ste had thought for too long though and Terry was able to get to Ste faster than he'd expected. The crack across his cheek burned, his bones moved as his cheekbone smashed. He heard the noise of it, practically deafening him. The pain however was worse. He couldn't breathe, Terry kicked him in the stomach, winded him, his ribs, that awful cracking noise, it seemed too echoed through his ears. Ste held his arms up hands trembling with the pain. _"Please…Please stop"_

Terry didn't stop and beat Ste to within an inch of his life that day in his bedroom. His mum came in and found them, stopped Terry short of ending Ste's life. Made him drag him from the house, over the broken gate that had laid there for years and into the street once it'd gotten dark enough for no one to see them. They'd left him there, bloodied, hurt,and dying. A passer-by had raised the alarm and called an ambulance. Ste was taken to hospital and spent weeks in intensive care on life support. Pauline and Terry were never seen again after that.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head" A kind voice, a new different voice woke Ste up from his many weeks sleep. The light blinded him so he cried out, his eyes not seeing light for so long, he couldn't bare it a moment longer. "Please, can you turn off the light?" Ste asked quietly, afraid of where he actually was. He didn't know the voice, but he didn't know where he was either. His mind could be playing tricks on him.

"Course love, hang on" Ste loved her voice, whoever it was soothed his ears, made a change from the profanities and evil comments spoken to grind him down.

"Who are you?"

The light switched off and the woman neared him again, Ste winced a little when she spoke again. "Oh no one special, I am a nurse love"

Ste opened his eyes, the room darker now, curtains pulled across the window to block the bright sun. he doesn't remember the sun much, it was late winter the last time he…

"Where are they? Do they know I am here?" Ste asked with fear in his voice, the nurse held his hand gently.

"What can you remember?" She asked him settling by his bed.

"I remember…I remember them…"

"The ones who attacked ye?"

"Terry, he beat me again. Guess that's why I am here" Ste sighed, he noticed something new though, the constant pain he always felt as gone. He lifted his arms looked at his hands, at the fingertips, they were healed now too. Ste managed a smile then, he liked this new feeling.

"Terry? Who is he, I will get the police, ye can press charges"

"Forget it, he's done it for years, nothing will stop him"

The nurse winces and sits next to him on the bed "Love ye do realise you were left for dead?"

Ste widens his eyes "I…I knew he hurt me, the beatings, but to kill me, he actually tried to?"

"I am so sorry, what is your name?"

"Ste, why you ask?"

"No one knew who ye were, no one ever came to the hospital to find ye" The nurse replied with a sadness that cut through her heart, how could anyone abandon him, he looks so lost in thought now, the nurse regrets her outburst. Her hand moves off Ste's as she leaves the hospital room, a single tear rolls down Ste's pale white cheek.

* * *

**Brendan**

The smell of whiskey lingers on his breath, he winces, a heavy figure laid on top of his frailer much smaller body. He's counted through his eight times table a few times now and the tears rolling from his closed shaking eyes sting at his cheek because now they're sore and reddened, so many tears. His small hands rub them away again and the burn hurts, friction of his hands forever rubbing tears away. He finally leaves him, and Brendan pulls up the covers over him, he lays there confused, wonders why his Da does something that hurts so bad. He's heavy and rough, laughs and tells him it will make him a man, not soft and weak like he is now. Brendan wishes he was a man now, then his Da wont keep coming into his bedroom anymore.

The years pass slowly for Brendan, but the routine becomes regular, so much so he just gets used to it, has too, if he struggles it hurts more. Relaxing it hurts too, begging for it all to stop hurts. Everything hurts. Except the time he spends with his sister, she is his best friend, always smiling and bubbly, helps him to forget the bad times. They play together, in the sand, run up and down the dunes, through the tall green grass that tickles on his bare legs. Brendan wears a cape and pretends to fly. He thinks and closes his eyes when he runs up the sand dune, he envisions when he arrives at the top of it he will soar, soar high up into the air and light blue sky. He'd be really fast and quicker than all the birds too.

He smiles then, his eyes still closed , the white fluffy clouds tickle at his face as he flies through them gently stroking at his soft cheeks, it feels nice, to be touched gentle for once. His arms stretch out either side of him and he pivots and goes to the left, then he pivots to the right, kicks his legs and soars higher. The air whizzing past his lips dries them so he licks his lips and then feels the coldness as the wind caresses them, they feel like ice now because the higher he flies the cooler the air around him gets.

Brendan is finally escaping, flying away to safety, then a giggle is heard by his side and he stumbles, uncoordinated. He opens his eyes, he's no longer flying, but running, the sand protrudes from beneath his toes, feels warm and rough on the soft soles of his feet now. He stops and looks at them, wriggles his toes and kicks at the sand, then he kicks a little harder, faster, anger rises in his chest, he was escaping, he nearly made it, flew away, far far away and now he was back again, on this stupid sand. Brendan stamped his feet then fell to his knees, punched it as grains flew everywhere. _Stupid sand_

A small shaky hand touches the side of his cheek and he winces falls back eyes wide and shaking, he holds up a hand because the sun is shining so blinding bright in to them, he can't see who it is, and they're touching him, he crawls backwards. "Not again Da not again, please" A cute little giggle sounds again, and Brendan realises it's not his father, he is with Cheryl, his beautiful sister, his only light in this cruel world he's trapped in. "Chez…"

"Why are ye being silly?" Cheryl asks innocently as she gets up her hand outstretches to her brother. He takes it and pretends it's her helping him up, saying how strong a side kick she is. It makes her smile in delight thinking she played their game so well. Brendan grins he loves how her presence can make him feel , they run again and play and be silly. He stays out as long as he can, he knows if he goes home hid father will get him again.

Working at his father's pub now, Brendan feels like he'd made it and was finally accepted as a man by his Da, but no, that was far from the truth, he makes him work his fingers to the bone, teases him, gets all his mates to have a go, laugh at him make Brendan feel less than worthless. That's because he is, his Da whispers to him stood at the bar, moves up close behind Brendan pushing his body close and Brendan feels sick, wants to turn and get away from him, but he's trapped now, his Da's hands creep either side of him and he feels his hot whiskey thick breath travel down the back of his neck.

It's so wrong, so very wrong, but nobody says anything. Not one person in that bar, his cronies too drunk to notice. The swirl of cigarette smoke fills the room, creates a white haze that stings at your eyes. Brendan blinks as his eyes water, and it's not the smoke that stings them, or the god awful smell of it and his father combined. It's the fact no one helps him, notices the way his father being so close scares him with a fear that whitens his skin, drains the blood life from him like his artery has been cut.

Brendan shakes and trembles as Seamus pours cruel poison in his ears. _Queer, poof, faggott…_  
"Please Da" Brendan chokes on the lump in his throat, begs his father to leave him be, to join his mates, let him finished the job he has to do.

"Ye begging me boy? Like a soft girlie? Brenda ye make my skin crawl" Seamus pushes him hard against the bar and he winces as it hurts his stomach, he walks away and around the bar, joins his cronies and sits on a barstool. "Aye lads, look at my pretty boy, Brenda, line em up! Whiskey!" His cronies laugh and jeer and taunt Brendan chanting Brenda at the top of their voices. Brendan shakes his head slowly and lines up whiskey shots for them all, watches them all drink them, prays they'll all choke on it.

The rapes happen more and more and Brendan goes into his shell at home, around his Da and around his sister, out there in the real world he toughens becomes cruel to others, knows no other way to be, his father changed him, took the innocence of an 8 year old child and crushed it like dust between his hands. Brendan uses his anger to vent it all, every punch he dishes out is aimed at his father, no matter who he comes across, they get on the wrong side of him and they become him, that vile evil excuse for a man.

Brendan knows he's gay, but it still makes him feel dirty because of what his father did to him, and told him how wrong it was. He sleeps with men, then makes them leave, never takes the time to find out their names. Brendan works in his fathers pub until he's old enough to leave and escape his clutches. Cheryl moves away to England leaving Brendan alone. Until one day he moved away from Dublin, needing a much further space away from his father and the memories he wants to forget.

Brendan surprises Cheryl turning up in the village she lives in, Cheryl was over the moon to see him. He was too, her arms held on to him so tightly, they'd not seen each other in such a long time. He had missed her light, bubbly nature, he'd never feel down around his sister. Cheryl mentioned a club that she wanted to buy but was short with funds, it got him thinking, he could help her, he could manage a club . Brendan made it happen, and they now co own a club they called Chez,Chez. He enjoys it being in charge, the boss. Gives him confidence, a name, the chance to finally be somebody. Cheryl asks Brendan to move into a flat across from it, and it's like their childhood days again, except this time the cape he wears is invisible.

* * *

**Steven**

Ste never goes back, lying in that hospital bed eyes puffy from the amount of tears he's shed, he's had enough. Terry and Pauline become a locked up memory he stores to the furthest parts of his mind. Once he's recovered and stronger he leaves the hospital, hugs the nurse who has stayed by his side throughout everything, cared for him, talked for hours. Lynsey her name was, from Ireland. Ste had never met a kinder soul, and no matter how many times he told her, he couldn't ever thank her enough.

Lynsey wanted to help Ste because over the weeks they've spoken so much. Lynsey made the effort to spend time with Ste as he recovered. Ste was always happy to see her and her friendly smile, he was sad to leave in the end, the hospital had been the most comfort he'd ever had. With nowhere to go, Lynsey had found the addresses of some homeless hostels, Ste had a look at them and found one he liked, he was grateful to her, he had nothing no job, no money. His family non-existent. He could live there no problem, nothing could be worse than the place he grew up.

Ste felt solemn as he walked in to the place, it was clean and relatively tidy, but he had to share a room, the whole place was shared in fact, and not by the nicest of people. He sighed heavy as he sat on the metal framed bed, he looked around,and a sink was placed in the corner with a cracked mirror, another bed for the person he was sharing with placed over the other side of his room and a wardrobe each. Ste hadn't met them yet, he was hopeful they'd be nice though.

At lunch it was a free for all, food was placed in the kitchen and you had to make your own meals. Ste took some cheese and ham and made himself a toasted sandwich, he ate it quickly noting a lot of the other residents eyeing it up, after pouring himself a glass of water he walked into the lounge which was full of chairs and sofas, a TV was bracketed high on the wall, he grabbed the remote and sat on the sofa kicking his legs up.

After a while he heard voices behind the half glass covered door, two men were peering in at him, and he sat up straight and adjusted his collar quickly. The men carried on talking and then laughed heartily, one of them pushed open the door with a snap of his wrist. He wasn't overly tall, Brown hair, smirk a mile wide and dressed in a loose fit suit. The man sauntered in with an edge to the way he walked. Like he owned the place or something. He sat down making Ste have to move his legs down out of the way. Settling back against the sofa the man crossed his legs and stared into Ste's eyes, studied him, Christ even moved his eyes over every inch of his body. He was deep in thought, it pissed Ste off, what the hell was his problem.

"What's your sexual preference?" The man asked still in thought, his hand tapped on the top of his knee.

Anger widened Ste's eyes,affronted he pointed at the stranger "What's ya major malfunction?!"

"Whoah" He held his hands up backing off a little from Ste's space. "My fault, got off on the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself, I am Danny" He held his arm out stiff and gestured to Ste to take it. It wasn't a request more an insistence.

Ste pursed his lips and shook Danny's hand then moved back again.

"Look, do you want to make some money?"

"Of course doesn't everyone?" Ste replied sarcastically. "Doing what exactly?"

"Well, that answer brings me back to my first question, are you gay, straight, bi?"

Ste stood up having heard enough "Ya know what I don't like your way of questions, do one will ya!" Ste's body stood tall, his hand gestured to the door, but the man just smiled.

Danny started to laugh wagging his hand at Ste almost impressed.. Standing up and keeping eye contact with Ste he moved closer to him "Feisty. You will be popular with the clients, good looking, young" Danny placed his hand on Ste's shoulder. "We can do this the easy way, and you answer my question, or…I will give you no choice at all"

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"I run a company of sorts, clients come to us for, well satisfaction of the sexual nature"

"Wait, ya mean prostitutes?! Oh no I'm not interested…" Ste felt Danny's hand grip hold of his arm stopping him from leaving the room. Their noses almost touching Danny seethed "Ya will do as I ask boy, and if ya do it will be a more pleasant working environment" Danny looks around "Everyone here works for me, got a good little business going on, they earn and I earn, we're all a happy little family"

"I don't have any family. I am not working for you!" Ste moved out of Danny's grip and walked towards the door.

"Where ya going? There's nothing out there you know?" Danny walks around Ste eyes flicking between him and the floor "Bad world out there, in here I can protect you, make sure you have money, a roof over your head and food in your belly" Danny made it sound easy, and Ste knew there was nothing out there for him, he had no one. This man, he was offering him more than anyone else ever had, with money he could get his own place, maybe pay to study to be a chef. He trembled and twisted his fingers.

"What will I have to do?" Ste asked in barely a whisper.

"Just keep the clients happy, listen to what they want and give it to them. They call you, arrange a place and you go there." Danny rested his arm around his shoulder "I will allow you to choose your preference one last time, else you won't get any choice who your clients are"

"Men, I am interested in…I am gay"

"Good, I was hopeful because boy you are going to be popular" Danny grinned but Ste winced, he's never really been with anyone, he was scared. Another man entered the room, he looked over at Ste and smirked looking at Danny.

"You got him on board then?"

"Ah Vinnie! Here…what's your name?"

"Ste"

"Ste, meet Vinnie, he was like you when I first met him, now he's one of our best!" Danny patted Vinnie on the arm and he glared at him nose flared. He looked back at Ste and sighed, he knew how he must be feeling, he went through the same emotions himself all those years ago. "Come on, you're in my room aren't you?" Vinnie spoke and took Ste away, leaving Danny to smile and wink at Ste as he glanced back at him. Ste followed Vinnie up to their room and he sat down on the bed, Vinnie jumped on his own and crossed his legs. Vinnie studied Ste in silence and made him feel uncomfortable.

"What's it like, when you, you know, for the first time?" Ste asked and Vinnie shifted uncomfortably.

"I ain't going to lie Ste, it hurts at first, but after a while it gets better" Vinnie walks over to Ste's bed and holds over his hand. "Sometimes you get regulars and they're nice, so it's not too bad then. No feelings, no kissing as that's too intimate yeah? Just refuse and if they complain then tell em to talk to Danny. It's the only thing he is decent bout to be fair, I guess once we all agreed on that rule he had little choice but to listen to us."

"So, it's true then, you all work for Danny, as prostitutes?" Ste was shocked, he'd thought Danny used that as a line to hook him in.

"We prefer escorts, and look, most of the people in here were on the streets before Danny found them, me included. Despite the nature of it all, we do have a place to go at night. Try sleeping on the streets, it's cold, scary and very lonely" Vinnie speaks from experience and it makes Ste feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Ste replied as Vinnie shrugged "Just that, I've never been with anyone before, never envisioned doing it for my first time as an...escort"

"It was my first time too, I just relaxed and got drunk. Some of the clients take you out, I have had a few who literately just wanted company. I get taken to restaurants now. Just think of it as a job, and it will be easier and think of the money, I have…" Vinnie trailed off and Ste made him look at him again.

"I won't tell Danny, promise"

"I have saved up everything" Vinnie whispers "I have a couple grand saved and as soon as I can I will be free to get out of here. You can do it too, you can earn so much" Vinnie speaks excited making Ste smile. The man is actually alright, and his enthusiasm sweet.

"That's great, that's really great" Ste squeezes Vinnie's hand and he gets up "I mean Danny takes a lot of it but like I said if you save up" Vinnie jumps on the bed and laughs. Behind their door Danny stands listening, heard Vinnie's every word. He walks away from the door and retrieves his phone to make a call.

A week goes by and Ste spends the time getting to know the residents at Danny's hostel, it's a mixture of boys and girls, most of them keep themselves to themselves Ste quickly realises and feels like he doesn't really fit in. He sticks with Vinnie, as he's the only one who even bothers a conversation. Vinnie telling him he'll be introduced to clients soon and that he needs to prepare for it. Ste can't get his mind around it though, how do you prepare to sleep with strangers for money? Vinnie says they're just like escorts except they go nowhere interesting. Ste looks at Vinnie half amused half wanting t run away, maybe he could make it on the streets, with no money, food, a home. It's funny how considering the predicament he's in, he's safer now than he ever was. Ste laughs to himself and Vinnie smiles.

"What's funny?"

"Just...all this, I mean how the hell did I even get here?"

"Bus? Walked?" Vinnie guessed sarcastically continuing to mess up his lunch to the point Ste moved him to one side and continued the meal. One by one more of the residents came into the kitchen smelling the meal he was making, the smell amazing. Ste ended up making a larger batch feeding everyone. He stood back arms folded listening to the copious amounts of comments over his food and he felt better, the whole set up might not have been the best way in life, but they were decent people.

"How long have you been here?

"A year now, like I said when we met, I had nothing and Danny found me, I was on the streets" Vinnie shrugged

"Yeah, but sleeping with strangers, that can't be easy"

"Isn't that what you do when you meet someone in a bar, or online, they're all strangers at first ain't they?" Vinnie replied and as he did Danny walked in and folded his arms.

"Vinnie, I need to see you, Ste you have your first client, here..." Danny outstretched his arm with a folded up piece of paper in it, and Ste winced, hesitating. Danny shook his hand in annoyance "Take it! Follow the instructions, then straight back here"

Ste shot a look of worry at Vinnie who stood and placed his arm on Ste's shoulder. "It'll be ok, just see it as a job, they're the client, no one, nothing"

Ste nodded looking at the address on the paper, it was rolled up with enough money for a cab there.

It had only been an hour but when Ste returned he jumped straight into the shower and washed himself a few times over, the man had stank of cigarettes, and he couldn't get it off his body, made him feel dirty and ashamed. He was sore and Ste could still feel the ghost of them man he'd been with on his body. He wanted to see Vinnie and when he went downstairs there was a collective silence as he entered the shared lounge. Ste asked for Vinnie but no one answered just looked at the TV quietly, or chatted amongst themselves. One of the girls, sighed and caught Ste's eyes, he went over to her and knelt by her side.

"Please tell me where he is, has something happened?" The girl nodded and shook her head. "Danny...no one leaves Danny"

"Wait, he found out..." Ste moved and ran to their room, Vinnie wasn't there, he looked under his mattress, he knew that was where he'd kept the money, Vinnie had told him he trusted Ste enough to tell him. "Oh no"

"See, when you decided to come and work for me, I forgot to tell you, you don't get to leave. Well unless I let you." Danny spoke and leaned against the door frame then moved to Ste's bed. "You owe me for today's client" Danny held his hand out and Ste threw rolled up twenties at his feet.

"Where is he?! That was his money, not yours"

"Can't have one of my best leaving can I?" Danny counted out the money and threw a twenty back at Ste who caught it. "Don't spend it all at once will you?"

"Where is Vinnie?"

"Gone away, he'll be back in a few days, needed to recover" Danny pointed at Ste again. "Almost forgot, seen as Vinnie is indisposed, you're taking over his client list, here." A piece of paper flew into the air and landed on the carpet. "You know what to do"

Ste bent down and grabbed the paper when Danny left he scrunched it up tightly in his hand closing his eyes.

* * *

One year later

**Brendan**

He walks from his flat in the village into his club, a jam sandwich in his mouth he eats as he walks, up the metal stairs to the club, past the copious dancers and pissed up people sat at the bar, the bright lights strobe over him, loud music throbs through his body. Brendan moves to his office, his friends are there waiting for him, grins on their faces are wider than normal which only means one thing, they're up to something.**  
**

"Right, what ye up to?" Brendan slows at first glancing at them before striding across to his desk and twists settling down onto the large leather chair. With a squeak of the material it echoes around the deathly quiet office, Brendan imagines a tumbleweed would be placed better right about now.

"Nothing…" Simon grins deciding the silence was a little too ominous. His fingers combing through his long blond hair "Just happy I guess"

"That right? And ye Foxy?" Brendan moves his head to the side to see Warren sat crossed legged on his sofa, grinning just as much as Simon. Brendan actually begins to worry now, he shifts a little in his chair, thinking perhaps he should try and make a run for it.

"We…have a surprise for ya!" Warren can't contain himself and Simon shoots him a look.

"Oh well, nice one Warren, can't keep that trap of yours shut for one moment can you?!" Simon drawls and edges off the desk. "Look we noticed you've been somewhat down and we wanted to cheer you up, considering what day it is!"

Brendan leans back slowly onto his chair and dances his eyes between them, he knows what day it is, but he'd been hoping they'd forgot so he could avoid it. Cheryl had already showered him in love and hugs this morning, singing 'Happy Birthday Bro!' at the top of her lungs. Although grateful for her kindness, he'd managed a quick getaway after breakfast, going for a extremely long run.

Now he was faced with his two best friends, what have they done for him this time. He dreads to think, but they are his friends, the only ones he has really. They all met when he became owner of the club they're sat in. Cheryl and Warren having an on off relationship Brendan can't keep up with, and Simon, well he was just Simon. He'd lost count the amount of times they'd got drunk and sang merrily. Well they had at least, Brendan doesn't do singing.

"And ye two came up with this idea between ye?" Brendan asked pointing at them individually. "Yeah now I'm concerned"

"See! I told ya he'd be this way! Just cancel it, we'll go for a drink instead"

"No! I've booked it now, come on Brendan, when have we ever let you down?" Brendan raised his eyebrows but before he could answer they grab Brendan and leave the club in the capable hands of his sister Cheryl. Simon takes Brendan's car keys despite protests and climbs into the large BMW with Warren as passenger. Brendan sprawls his legs wide on the back seat, needing ball space as he always persisted in wearing suits a size to small.

"Where ye taking me?" Brendan asked looking out of the windows, he saw they were in town, and after passing various hotels they parked up at the Hilton and got out. Brendan sat there confused until his door opened.

"What? You want me to take your hand and help you out of the car Brady?" Warren smoothed at Brendan who batted his hand away and climbed out of the car. The hotel stood tall and looked swanky, it screamed expensive as they took a side each and walked with Brendan into the foyer.

"It's nice isn't it?" Simon grinned walking over to the reception he mouthed something to the receptionist and got a card key. He walked over and flipped it into Brendan's hand."There you go"

"What is it?" Brendan asked, what the hell was going on, he wished someone would tell him.

"It's a key card" Simon answered taken aback, felt that was more than obvious as they dragged Brendan to the elevator.

Brendan grit his teeth, so close to going mad "I know that! Why do I have it though?"

"You'll see, just let's get you to your room"

Dragged down a corridor Brendan was taken into a room and opened into a huge suite with everything he could possibly want, he softened a little. The room was gold and cream, a little bright but Brendan wasn't able to complain when Simon walked around dimming the lamps and drawing the curtains. Simon was seriously freaking him out now and looked to Foxy for help.

"Simon, that's enough yeah? Right we are gonna get going" Warren smiled taking Simon with him. Brendan held his hands up imploring.

"Wait, ye gonna leave me, on my own? It's my birthday lads!"

"Precisely…you won't be on your own will ya?" Simon winked and Brendan smoothed over his moustashe. They had to be joking.

"What ye both done?"

"He sounds amazing, we know he will be what you like"

"Foxy…ye haven't"

"It's your birthday Brady enjoy yaself mate!" Foxy smiled and moved back to the door.

"I am not happy ye did this! Who is he? Wait!" Too late Simon and Warren had closed the door behind them, leaving Brendan stood in the middle of the room arms out stretched protesting to a hotel room door. He looked around his surroundings for a moment saw the huge king size bed in the bedroom, Champagne on the pillow, Christ if it wasn't a romantic setting they'd left him with.

They knew he didn't do romance, or love or anything of the kind. He knew what he was going to do, as soon as this man, whoever he was, turned up he'd tell him to get lost, that he had a wasted journey,whatever. Brendan sighed and grabbed the champagne. Shook it up in his hand and unwrapped the cork, moved the wire sheaf and shook it again, he watched the cork move up slowly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, made him jump as he turned he watched the door handle move and in he walked, slim build, light brown hair that fell over his eyes, golden skin. He looked up and Brendan hitched a breath at the sight of him, their eyes connected and the cork exploded out of the champagne bottle flying with speed across the room, the drink poured like a fountain out of the bottle as the man sauntered over quickly grabbing the bottle out of Brendan's hand. He placed his lips over it and drank until the sweet liquid settled and stopped fizzing. His mouth moved over the bottle neck slowly and he licked his wet reddened lips of the bubbles.

Their eyes met again and Brendan's jaw opened so wide it was a miracle his tongue didn't fall out. The younger man smiled and closed Brendan's mouth for him with two fingers placed under his chin. "That's good Champers that, shame to waste it." He smiled "Hiya, I'm Ste"

Brendan swallowed and reached out for the champagne, taking a swig of it himself. The bubbles tickled his tongue and throat, he moved and some of the drink dribbled down the corner of his lips. When Ste thumbed at it sucking into his mouth and flicking his eyelashes seductively at Brendan, his mouth forgot to communicate with his brain. _"Fuck me"_ Brendan spoke sharply and blinked fast feeling his dick spring into action, that had never happened before.

"Already?" Ste teased "Let me get in the room first" Ste beamed and turned to walk away, Brendan grabbed his arm and made him stop. "No…I mean…I don't know what I mean. What's your name again?"

"Ste" He held his hand out "Nice to meet you…?"

"Ste?"

"No, that's _MY_ name"

"Ste short for something?" Brendan asked keeping his eyes locked with the younger man's not quite believing the sight of him. He couldn't be a mirage because they weren't in the middle of a desert, but with the heat surrounding them it sure felt that way. Brendan felt flummoxed, wasn't he supposed to be asking him to leave right about now.

"Steven" Ste replied "But everyone calls me Ste"

"Ah! Yes, that's better, I'll call ye that then"

"Call me what ya like" Ste shrugged not bothered to argue "whatever the pleasure"

"What did ye say…those words…they sound, familiar"

"How do they? Heard it before?" Ste asked curious

"No, but…feels weird. Anyway, I'm Brendan"

"Brendan…that short for something?" Ste teased walking away, he took off his jacket and placed it on one of the chairs in the room. "This is nice" Ste looked around "And pricey, ya rich or somet?"Ste turned around and noticed Brendan still stood on the same spot having not even moved, champagne bottle in hand, eyes unreadable.

"I own a nightclub, wouldn't say I was rich, but comfortable"

"Hmm, must be nice that"

"What?"

"Just...being comfortable" Ste looked down at his feet while he spoke, his thoughts miles away. When he looked back up Brendan still hadn't moved, he wondered if he was stuck fast to the carpet. Ste imagined he had a weird one here to deal with now, that moustashe in itself weird, he still found himself looking at it with a hunger he'd never had before. He wondered how it would feel on his lips, how this man would feel kissing him. Ste never kissed his clients as it was too personal. Brendan however he wanted too. It was strange, Ste had never felt anything before. He was like a robot, on auto pilot with his clients, got into a routine. Ste had been doing this now for a year, so odd clients he was used too, ones he was attracted too, that was new.

"What ye thinking about Steven?"

"I don't like being called that name" Ste held his hands on his hips in annoyance, everyone else got his name right.

"Why, it suits ye"

"Does it?"

"Yeah, it does" Brendan moved finally, walked over to Ste and met those eyes again. Those lashes, Brendan couldn't get over them, so long. His hand moved up and thumbed across them, Ste hitched a breath and backed off a little.

"Sorry…I just thought…your eyelashes they're…

"Long I know"

"Beautiful" Brendan spoke and then lifted his eyebrows _beautiful,_ what the hell was wrong with him, had to be the champagne, bloody bubbles gone to his head. He pictured Simon and Warren and how sickly sweet revenge would be, this was all their fault. Brendan walked past Ste and over to the sofa he flicked on the TV. His eyes glanced at Ste as he came over and blocked his vision. Standing with his hands on his hips, Brendan's eyes drank his body in.

"Can ye move?"

"Look I was hired and told to come to this room, you gonna just sit there the whole hour or what? Because I can think of better things to do" Ste grinned knowingly.

"An Hour? That's all we have?"

Ste raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, a sex fiend then. Ste had a feeling just by looking at Brendan he was. "Just how long do ya need, Brendan? An hour not long enough?"

Brendan coughed and fingered at his forehead, he had no idea why he was coming out with such odd behavior. He definatley should be kicking him out, However the more he thought about it the more he wanted the younger man to stay.

"All night?" Brendan asked sheepishly. Ste tilted his head in thought. He'd never accepted an all nighter before. Might be fun though.

"Ok, but it'll cost ya"

"How much?"

"Dunno, few hundred, depends what Danny says"

Brendan turned the TV off. "Who is Danny?"

"My boss" Ste shrugged and placed himself down at the side of Brendan who turned his body to mirror him. He looked at his face, that bronzed smooth silky skin, Brendan wanted to touch him so badly, he envisioned what he'd look like under him, over him, a part of him, Brendan's body ached and yet something was stopping him.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me" Ste chuckled

"Maybe I do Steven"

"Oh" Ste bushed and Brendan groaned low, my god this boy was beautiful, didn't care he was using that word, it was the only word he could use to describe Ste, he was every bit beautiful.

"Ye shouldn't do that" Brendan gestured to Steven and moved closer, he trailed his hair out of his eyes, gently smoothing his fingers over Ste's skin he tucked it behind his ear. Ste felt sparks travel through him at Brendan's touch. "When ye blush it's…"

"What? Tell me?" Ste spoke on breath, wanton.

"Sexy"

Ste moved closer to Brendan "You're sexy, I like that moustashe, it suits you"

"Thanks" Brendan grinned they moved together and danced their eyes, Ste felt his heart beat so loud, he was taken aback by his feelings, it was all new to him this. He moved back a little. "I can't do this…I will refund you"

"Wait, Steven don't go, please? We don't have to do anything, do we? I mean, lets talk, tell me about Daniel"

Ste stopped and sat back down, "Who is Daniel?"

"Your boss"

"Danny?!"

"Daniel"

Ste folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs "Yeah probably best you paying for the whole night, It's gonna be a long one"

"Oh you've seen it before then" Brendan smirks and widens his legs

"Seen what? Bren why are you talking in riddles?"

"Bren? And ye said 'long one'" Brendan gestures his eyes between his legs dancing his eyebrows with it.

"Bren, Brendan. And ya wishing now?"

"Ye haven't seen it Steven, how ye gonna know?"

Ste moves quickly and grabs hold of Brendan's groin and fondles the size of it, Brendan gasps in shock looking at Ste whose eyes twinkle, he bites his bottom lip releasing Brendan he settles back down. "That a trouser snake ya got in ya pants"

"Jesus" Brendan sighs low. "You're not shy are ye?"

"In this job? Nooooo"

"Daniel, he lets ye do this for a living, sleeping with other men for money?"

"Other men, you sound jealous, and yeah he does. It's my ticket out of this dump, only reason I even do this" Ste moves over to the table where there's a snack bowl full of nibbles and bread sticks he pops some small nibbles into his mouth and eats them. "I have been saving ya see, have a lot stashed. Gonna be a chef." Ste is proud as he says it, and Brendan warms to his voice.

"A Chef huh? Quite the career change"

"E'yar don't go snubbin my dreams yeah, I will be a chef one day!" Ste points at Brendan pouting, it's enough to make Brendan give in and agree to anything the boy says.

"Right then, that's good, but why do this, sell ye body to strangers"

"Look right, don't go getting all high and mighty on me, you're here for it yourself!"

"No, actually my so called friends hired ye for my birthday, I only found out about ten minutes before ye arrived"

Ste kneels up and scrunches his lips together. "Your birthday? Happy Birthdaythen, how ancient are ya?"

"Ancient? I'll give you ancient over my knee boy!"

"Hang on, role reversal will cost ya more" Ste licks his lips and grins

"Funny, 28. Ye?"

"21, hmm so ya not much older than me then, must be ya tashe, ages ya" Ste moves up on the sofa close enough their bodies touch a little, Ste feels overly comfortable with Brendan though and vice versa. They settle back on the sofa and chat for hours. Brendan orders room service at 9 pm not realising how long they've been talking, the time flew past. Ste moved closer and closer to Brendan throughout the night ending up leaning his head against Brendan's shoulder. Brendan had to fight the resistance to wrap his arm around him, feeling the need to protect Steven, the emotion grew stronger the longer they spent together.

After eating together at the table and shamelessly flirting throughout they moved away from the table to look at the bed. It was getting late now and Brendan knew they'd have to turn in at some point. He pointed to the sofa and told Ste to take the bed. They stripped down to their boxers and watched each other with glances of curiosity and desire. Brendan laid on the sofa and looked at the ceiling, Ste laid in the bed and watched the sofa. He'd never had a client like Brendan, he was enjoying his company so much, he wanted him to share the bed with him, he bit at his lip and wondered how to even bring it up.

"Bren…you still awake?"

"Hmm, ye alright?"

"I am with you, aren't I?"

Brendan scrunched his eyebrows up "Of course ye are, has there ever been a time ye weren't?"

"Yes" Ste gulped hearing Brendan suddenly move of the sofa and stand at the edge of the bed.

"Has someone…hurt ye?"

"Yes" Ste swallowed the lump in his throat, "I can't talk about it yet, and besides we'd never have the time I have clients booked till…"

"Stop"

"What?"

"I want ye to stop this Steven"

"I can't Danny will kill me"

Brendan crawled up the bed and Ste hitched a breath at the sight of him, his muscles, the hair on his chest and the cross that dangled from his neck. Ste moved his arm out to grab it steady. "I will get ye away from him" Their eyes met and Ste wanted to kiss Brendan so much, it made his heart beat into oblivion.

"Ya can't save me…it's not your place too"

Brendan looked away and went to move, Ste stopped him and stroked over his arm, the large cross tattoo that lay there, fingered over it, traced his fingers around it's curves and points. Brendan watched Ste's hand and when he stopped he grabbed hold of his hand "I want to know ye"

"Do you?" Ste smiled his heart skipping beats, he wasn't sure all this was even happening. "Come on, there's plenty of room in this bed" Ste slid out of Brendan's hand and moved the covers patting to the side of him

"Steven I don't want…well I do want to actually" Brendan grinned looking intently at Ste who flushed at the gaze

"God me too, and not because of why I am here, because I really am attracted to you, but…Just not this way"

I feel the same, it's strange, I feel I've known ye all my life, how is that even possible?"

Brendan climbed into the bed and rested on his elbow, Ste turned to mirror him as they kept looking into each other deeply. "Will ye really help me escape Danny?"

"Yes, I will take ye away from all this, ye deserve better"

"My first time? I wish it had been you Brendan" Ste closed his eyes when Brendan reached out and stroked over his cheek. "It was awful, I remember it like yesterday. I had been so worried, didn't even sleep properly that first week before, just laid awake wondering what would happen." Ste moved to sit up against the headboard, Brendan's eyes followed him as he did.

"I mean I knew, I was gay and knew what two men did, but it was my first time, didn't know what to do, Vinnie…he was another guy I met, he did the same thing, met Danny and got pulled into this world. Vinnie said it, he told me it would hurt and that but…"

Brendan moved up to settle with Ste against the headboard moving closer to him, wrapped his arm around his smaller frame and rested his head against his chest. "Go on, nothing can hurt ye anymore"

Ste closed his eyes and brought his hand up, he smoothed his fingers through Brendan's chest felt soft gripping it in his palm

"It wasn't even a nice hotel, it was the kind you'd walk into and quickly leave again in fear you'd catch something. The man was middle aged and stank of cigarettes, I didn't know anything. He told me what to do, took his clothes off, but I left my top half on, I clung to them clothes that night Bren. He removed my trousers and boxers, an laid me on my front. The pain, god it hurt so much, I closed my eyes and tried to think of something good, anything to take my mind off it, him and those noises he made. You know, I couldn't? Not one good thought, my whole life had been tainted by bad memories. That's why I wish it had been you, you'd have been gentle not rough like him, realised it was my first time and…Bren?"

Brendan nodded quietly into Ste's hair, eyes closed so tightly they shook. He couldn't bare it,it caused him physical pain to know anyone had hurt Steven. He couldn't figure it out, only just met, but listening to Ste he understood and sympathised. It was crazy. Ste moved and saw Brendan's face, he looked saddened. "God I am sorry, I don't mean to go on, I just…I feel safe with you"

"Don't appologise, I'm glad ye do, and Steven, ye are right, I would have treated you better, but more than that, I wouldn't have put you through it in the first place. No one should be made to do something they don't want"

"Bren you don't even know me, why would you?"

"I can't explain it, I just feel compelled to protect ye" Brendan moved and laid on his back, thoughts racing, heart beat changing to a rhythm he'd never felt before.

"I'm glad we met" Ste replied into the darkness smiled and moved to settle onto Brendan's chest, feeling his arms encase him tightly, they fell asleep together.

* * *

The next morning Ste snuck out of bed and left Brendan sleeping to get himself showered. He felt differently, he was smiling more and happier. He couldn't believe how much things had changed in just one night. Brendan was different to any other man he had met, he was strong, confident,handsome. God he was gorgeous, Ste had noticed straight away but as they talked the whole night his attraction deepened to the point he felt he couldn't hold anymore.

The touch of his arms around him, even though given in comfort turned him on, when he'd touched his groin, it set him alight with desire, he was big, he'd felt his dick pulse at his touch, Ste knew Brendan was attracted to him too. Yet despite that, they'd not done anything other than talk, flirt yes, fleeting touches, but not once did he feel pressured to do what he was there in the first place for.

Ste began to think more about Brendan's hands on him, he moved his own hands over his body lathered himself up with the shower gel, made himself hard, and stroked his erection for Brendan, he whispered his name as he milked his climax out, moved his hips and rocked into his fist, other hand held against the tiles for leverage. _Brendan…oh god Bren._ Ste came against the tiles and pulled his dick hard through his come down, panting slightly he giggled with his high.

Washing himself off Ste hadn't noticed Brendan leaning his head back against the bathroom doorway eyes closed, fisting himself. He heard his name and was curious, he realised what Ste had been doing and wanted to think of him too, imagine the same, Ste wrapped around him close as he came inside him. Brendan muffled his cries as he came in his hand and whispered Steven's name too.

Ste bounded out of the shower towel held low around his waist, Brendan was sat on the sofa and as he looked up he growled involuntary. "Steven,god ye...well I mean... Ye had a shower"

"Very perceptive, what gave it away?" Ste asked sarcastically

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact ye flaunting that perfect body of yours"

Ste grinned at Brendan's flustered face and looked down at his body, a droplet traveled down over his erect nipple over his chest and down his stomach, Brendan had to bite his tongue before he licked it back up again. Ste stroked his finger down his wet body.

"Nah, Reckon I need to work out"

"Thought ye already had one Steven?" Brendan glanced sideways at Ste with darkened eyes licking his lips.

Ste blushed and Brendan had to get out of there, this boy was driving him crazy. He walked passed Ste who held his arm and looked up through his eyelashes "You heard?" Ste whispered, teased his tongue out over his bottom lip, saw Brendan watch him doing it.

Brendan leaned close and moved his finger across Ste's navel flicking out the droplet that had settled there, Ste sighed at his touch however quick.

"Every moan Steven" Brendan purred into Ste's ear "Heard my name on those lips, was I good?"

"I came for you didn't I?"

"Hard I hope?"

"Harder" Ste moved closer to Brendan who grit his teeth. "Me too" He moved backwards entering the shower before Ste could register what Brendan had meant. Ste moved over to the bed and crashed on it, god he wanted him.

Ste was dressed when Brendan walked out of the shower and Brendan looked uneasy. He dried and dressed quickly giving Ste enough time to bask in his glorious shower fresh body with awe.

"Ye leaving?" It wasn't a question, Brendan knew he was. He'd gone from planning to throw him out to delaying time so he wouldn't leave.

"I have too...he's expecting me, my money." Ste cringed at his words, the reality of why he was there in the first place rearing it's ugly head, made him feel dirty being there.

Brendan nodded silently, reaching for his wallet the pulled out 500 pounds throwing it on the bed at a speed that fanned the notes out on the bed "Don't give him all of it, keep some for ye"

"ya paying me for my time then?" Ste spoke hurt with the twist of his stomach and moved to grab his jacket "Ya know I don't care about that, keep ya money Brendan yeah, screw Danny and screw you" Brendan grabbed up the money in his hand rushed to his side grabbing his arm he turned Ste around to look at him.

"No, I am helping ye! Here...find a new place to go"

"Like where? Bren I have nowhere else" Ste threw his arms up in frustration.

Brendan searched his wallet pulling out a card he pressed it into Ste's hand "This is the address of my club, come and see me again, please Steven"

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because I can't picture not ever seeing ye again that's why!" Brendan held his arms out in defeat, he couldn't be any more honest if he tried, he couldn't explain it, he had to see him again.

Ste smiled, walked over to Brendan and pushed him back against the wall with a jolt, standing on his tip toes he ghosted their lips.

"Thank you for restoring my faith in humanity, for treating me so gentle and for making me happy for the first time in forever" Ste moved their lips together, the spark hit them both at the same time, gasping in unison they parted for a second looking at each other, overwhelmed with hunger. Brendan grabbed around Ste's neck and brought them together again. Ste cupped his lips softly against Brendan's, his moustashe tickled and felt soft, Brendan's tongue edged it's way against Ste's mouth, Ste smiled and opened his mouth to Brendan, devoured his every tongue stroke. They parted breathless resting their foreheads together.

"Happy Birthday Bren" Ste held his hand over Brendan's heart "I will see you again"

And with that Ste left Brendan alone again in the hotel room. Brendan wished you could pause and rewind real life because right now, he wanted Ste's company again.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Danny ran at Ste and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, Ste rolled his eyes and listened to the crap spill from Danny's mouth.

"There has been clients asking for you and you?! Nowhere to be fucking seen!"

"I had an all nighter, hence why I'm late back. Here" Ste handed Danny 400 and watched his eyebrows raise in shock.

"You must be good in bed then" Danny passed Ste 100 and smiled" well done"

"That's all I get?"

"Next time you ask, do I make myself clear?" Danny moves into Ste's face and grins. "Besides what ya need money for?Nowhere else to go have you? Vinnie learned that the hard way."

Ste pushed Danny backwards in anger "How could I forget! What you did was cruel and vicious! All he wanted was a better life and you stole it from him!"

Ste cried in pain as Danny punched him in the stomach and kicked at his ribs again and again as he lay on the floor.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you fucking piece of shit! I own you ya hear? I own the whole lot of you!" Danny pointed around the room and then left, everyone rushed to Ste's side. Vinnie walked in and gasped " What happened!? Ste?"

"Danny got to him" one of the girls spoke and shrugged "He answered back, no one answers Danny back"

The ambulance arrived and took Ste straight to A&E, Vinnie promising him he'd be there as soon as he could. Ste groaned in pain and curled his body up tightly on the stretcher as he was wheeled into the hospital. He was examined and offered the choice of making a statement to the police, an offer Ste declined knowing he would end up a lot worse if he even looked at a police officer. Ste was moved to a ward and left on a drip, painkillers flooded his system and his last thought were of Brendan as his body gave in to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since they'd spent that night in the hotel room. It felt a lifetime to Brendan who was feeling empty. Ste had had a major effect on him, he couldn't think straight, the boy was in his thoughts continuously. He kept thinking of him being with other men, clients, and even though he had no right to have these thoughts, they grew harder to deal with the longer he didn't see him.

Brendan was pacing the office and walking out into the dance floor, no Steven, it was driving him crazy now, every night this week he'd turned up in the club to work, taking each shift just in case he came in. Ste didn't though, day after day passed until he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to see him. Brendan moved over to the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey, downed it in one slamming the glass down. Simon placed a hand on his shoulder turning Brendan around so fast Simon backed off in shock.

"Heeey, settle down, I'm your mate, remember?"

"Sorry, I am a little riled up" Brendan replied stretching his neck to look around the club again.

"So…how was the other night?"

"Simon stop making it romantic Ok? It was nothing, nothing happened" Brendan stormed into the office and Simon followed.

"He didn't turn up? Oh that's naff I'll call the agency, make a complaint" Brendan looked at Simon wide eyed. "Ye have a number for Steven?"

"Steven? What? I thought he didn't turn up"

"I said nothing happened Simon! Just because he turned up doesn't mean we have to have sex!" Brendan exasperated as Simon tried to think things through.

"Wow, that's a really bad escort service then, sorry mate, guess we chose the wrong person"

Brendan was gonna seriously kick Simon's arse in a minute, why wasn't anyone listening to him? "Simon, Steven was perfect, more than I ever could imagine. We didn't have sex because we wanted to talk instead, and he stayed with me all night, ye can rib me all ye want over it and what ye think. simple fact is, he was meant to come here to the club and he hasn't" Brendan's eyes are imploring and Simon's face changes, he can't believe it. All the years he's known Brendan, he's never seen him act this way about anyone.

"Wow Brendan, after one night?" Simon sighs and fishes for his wallet, passes over a card to Brendan who thanks him calling the number on it. The call doesn't last long and Brendan's face is drained. He looks to Simon and tells him he's looking after the fort as he grabs his car keys and moves to leave the club. His driving is erratic on the way to the hospital, his mind in turmoil, Ste's in hospital. Badly beaten up. The woman on the phone sounded upset and Brendan's heart felt weird. It felt weird on the way to the hospital and it felt weird while he searched the corridors to find Ste, he feared it would burst out of his chest it beat so fast.

He stopped at reception and glared at the receptionist, she asked for a name. His name, Steven's name. He only knew his first name, how was he even going to find him now? Brendan moves to the waiting area and holds his face in his hands. What's he even doing here, he barely knows this man, and yet he's being driven crazy. Brendan decided to go home, just chill out and just hope their paths would somehow meet again. As he left the hospital Vinnie passed him and walked straight to where Ste was, he looked peaceful as he lay there.

Ste opened his eyes and whispered "Bren?"

Vinnie sat up on the chair and held his hand. "No, it's Vinnie. Ste are you ok? Why did you have to take Danny on?"

"Sore, really sore" Ste sighed "I had a go at Danny because he was having a dig about you"

"Me?" Vinnie widened his eyes "Why me?"

"He mentioned about you trying to leave and how you learnt the hard way"

"Oh that…yeah well my own stupid fault wasn't it" Vinnie looked away and watched nurses walk around.  
"Did you ever get the money back?" Ste asked moving a little, pain shot through his body, he'd been in a week and still the pain was terrible. He guessed his ribs were weakened now thanks to the continuous beatings he'd taken in his life.

"You know I didn't, he took it after he beat me black and blue for even thinking of leaving"

"I am thinking of leaving" Ste replied and Vinnie shushed him loudly looking around in worry.

"Are you crazy, anyone of his men could be around?"

"I've met someone, he's…amazing." Ste smiles "I am going to go to his club to see him again"

"What did I tell you Ste? Never get close to the clients, you've got to forget him." Vinnie spoke in warning "I don't want you to get hurt"

"He'd never hurt me" Ste thought to himself "We didn't even sleep together" Ste looked at Vinnie "We just talked all night, ate food, flirted, I proper fancied him too"

"What, you never...all night? He not like you then?"

"Oi, actually he did, we both wanted each other, just not like that, him my client. Felt wrong, I kissed him though"

"Kissed? You're not meant to bloody kiss the clients are you? Jesus Ste, has nothing I told you registered?"

"Brendan is different, I fucking wanted him so much, still do. Actually, I am gonna go see him, tonight" Ste moves and winces as he sits up over the bed. Vinnie tries to stop him saying it's futile with the injuries he has. Ste doesn't listen, needs to see Brendan no matter what. He's woken up each day for a week wanting to see him, being stuck in this hospital bed drugged up with painkillers he's drifted in and out of sleep, the only thoughts he's had were of Brendan.

"Ste, you've been in here a week, Danny beat you up badly, you need to stay till you're better"

"Please Vinnie, please help me?" Ste begs Vinnie who hesitates but then sees his stupid soft face and moves to get his clothes and closes the curtains, Vinnie goes to get the paperwork to get Ste discharged and Ste gets dressed. The pain coarses through his body, his stomach and chest tightly bound by bandages. Danny beat him up good, but Ste is stronger than Danny knows. Terry beat him like this daily, he heals well and knows that where he is going, he won't ever feel any more pain.

Vinnie takes him up to the club, they climb the stairs with difficulty. Vinnie leaves Ste at the bar and goes into the office, he's a good while before he comes out with another man, long blonde hair, not Brendan then. Ste can't hide his disappointment. Simon moves through the crowd eyes transfixed on Ste, the man who has managed to change Brendan overnight.

"Hiya"

"Hi, do you know Bren?"

"Bren?" Simon bites at his bottom lip then nods "Brendan? Yeah he's my best mate"

"Oh, wow, so you hired me the other night?"

"Guilty as charged, Warren too, he's Brendan's other mate" Simon smiled "He went to the hospital, found out you'd been hurt"

"Oh no, I have missed him? I was meant to be here, I so wanted to be here, please when you see him again will you tell him that?" Ste asked and moved off the bar stool crying in pain, he held his hands against his chest.

"Ok, I know for a fact, Brendan would kick my arse if I didn't help you right now, so…" Simon held Ste up and told the barman to look after the place for five minutes. Simon with the help of Vinnie helped Ste down the stairs and over to some other stairs. Ste groaned looking at them, why would he make him climb up more stairs? He was meant to be helping him right now. He was although Ste didn't realise, Brendan lived in the flat up the stairs, they reached the top and Simon banged on the door winking at Ste as he did.

Brendan answered the door in some sweat pants and a loose top, Ste licked his lips looking at him, how was it possible for him to look that good wearing sweats? Ste gasped in pain and Brendan took a double take, his mouth parting slowly he couldn't believe his eyes. "Steven?"  
"Hey Bren" Ste smirked then winced. Brendan moved the other door open and carefully moved Ste in to sit on the sofa. He walked back out and looked at the strange man. "Simon, and ye, who are ye?"

"Vinnie, friend of Ste's, you must Bren?"

"Brendan to ye, and yes I am. What happened to him?"

"Danny, he beat him up for talking back to him, basically he was defending me"

"Hmm, so now he's black and blue over it. He must think a lot of ye then?" Brendan asked but he didn't want to know the answers.

* * *

Brendan walked into the flat closing the doors behind him, he knelt by Ste as he sat on the sofa. Their eyes met again, and Brendan drowned in them with pleasure. His hand moved up his thigh a little "Hey, you've been in the wars?"

"Me and my stupid gob have yeah" Ste laughed wincing in pain "He hurt me bad, in a lot of pain" Brendan caressed the side of Ste's cheek

"Can ye move to the bedroom?"

"Bren, I'm off duty"

Brendan stood up quickly and walked away, Ste cursed himself, his stupid gob. He didn't mean it really, it was meant as a joke. Brendan wasn't amused however and clattered a lot in the kitchen afterwards. Ste moved and fought back the tears through the pain. He found Brendan pottering in the kitchen.

"That was cruel, and I am sorry, I promise it was meant in jest" Ste leaned against the staircase. "Brendan, I know you're angry with me, and have every right, but I am gonna pass out with this pa.." Ste slumped to the side as Brendan caught him. Ste was out cold, the pain unbearable in the end, Brendan carried him to his room, and laid him in the bed. He fished out the painkillers the hospital had provided Ste and placed them by the bed with some water. He brushed the back of his hand over Ste's cheek until his eyes fluttered open again.

Brendan helped him sit up and passed him the tablets and watched him swallow them. Ste moved gently back down and looked up at Brendan "I'm sorry I was late" Ste chuckled " I made Vinnie take me to the club"

Brendan shuffled "Vinnie, ye like him?"

"Yeah I do, he's been great, had a crap time with Danny too, so we kinda look out for each other"

"Are ye…together?" Brendan shot his eyes over to Ste's to watch his reaction. He laughed, and Brendan opened his eyes to the noise he made. Like a donkey it was, made Brendan laugh too.

"No, never, known him a while, but we've only ever been friends" Ste watched Brendan get up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Bed, we have a spare room, I will leave ye to sleep"

"Stay with me?" Ste held Brendan's wrist and watched his throat bob as he swallowed.

"I don't want to hurt ye" Brendan's voice low as he sat back down. Ste held his hand over Brendan's face.

"You would never hurt me, you're a good person Brendan"

Brendan shook his head "I'm not, I'm a monster"

"What?!" Ste sat up and then straight back down again, these sore ribs were hindering him far too much. "Get in this bed you! I can't come up there and get ya can I?" Ste gestured to his pathetic body and Brendan nodded smiling. Striping down to his boxers he turned back to see Ste had moved the covers off him.

"Can you help me get these off?"

Brendan moved closer to Ste and fingered at his belt, popping his button and unzipping him their eyes didn't move off each other. Ste held his hips up and Brendan pulled off his jeans, deciding the t-shirt could stay Brendan crawled in behind turned and looked at Brendan.

"So, why you think all this that you're doing for me, makes you a monster huh?"

"My past makes me a monster Steven, my Da and what he did, that makes me a monster" Brendan's voice lowered to a croak.

"Oh, what did he do to you?"

"I can't Steven…ye will hate me, and we have only just met"

"I won't ever hate you, I don't know what this is, but I know it's something I can't let go of" Ste trembled "kiss me again"

Brendan hitched a breath and moved closer to Ste taking his lips in hunger, the taste of him so sweet, perfect. Nothing had ever felt so right. Their tongues lapped tugged and flicked together, Brendan swallowed Ste's moans and created his own. They parted and darted their eyes. "Steven"

"I know" Ste held his hand over his heart "This is crazy, but feels too right to change it"

Brendan nodded and held his hand gently at Ste's stomach on the bandages. His eyes closed and knew Ste was waiting for him to speak, he hated his father and speaking about him would bring back memories he'd tried to bury.

"You don't have to tell me, I understand, we have all the time in the world though"

"Will ye leave Danny now? Look what he's done" Brendan stroked over Ste's chest with a fleeting touch but Ste still felt it travel to his stomach, it tickled when the butterflies came.

Ste sighed heavy, he wanted to leave of course he did, but where would he even go, he had nowhere else. Brendan seemed to read his thoughts "Come work for me instead. As a barman, I will show ye the ropes, it's a job Steven, and best of all, and you'll get to see me every day" Brendan laughed and Ste sniggered.

"I do like the sound of that Bren" Ste grinned "I want to see more of you"

"How much more Steven?"

"Every single inch of you" Ste's breathing changed as he fingered through Brendan's chest hair and thumbed down into his navel, Brendan's stomach sank quickly when he ticked him.

"Think the punters might have some qualms over that" They both smiled and quietened then, their voices lowered Ste giving into sleep with the painkillers and Brendan not long afterwards.

The morning arrives and when Ste wakes up he stretches and feels to his side, Brendan's gone. He realises they've shared a bed twice now and still not woken up together. It saddens him a little as he still moves to get up until Brendan's deep voice stops him. Ste never thought about it before, but Brendan's voice actually sends chills through his body. Thick Irish accent, god it's so hot.

"Erm…Morning" Ste bites on his lip and flutters his eyelashes. Brendan groans and Ste knows now how he can get his own way, his eyelashes and the way he blushes instill breathy moans from Brendan. Uses it to his own advantage as he sits up and dangles his legs out over the bed.

"Got a problem"

"Oh?" Brendan pushes off the door frame he was lent against. "And what might that be?"

"Well, I am injured, and I need to wash, can I use your bathroom?"

"Course, we have a bath actually, might be better for ye?" Brendan looks at the bandages "You'll have to take these off though"

Ste looks down and nods, carefully he fumbles to take them off, revealing the bruises below them and Brendan sees red. "Steven…this Danny" Brendan walks over to the mirror tries to act all calm, as he looks at himself, grabbing a suit from the wardrobe.  
"Where is he?"

Ste looks up quickly "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, as ye not going back, and will be working at the club ye will need your personal effects back"

Ste stood up and held his ribs thinking. "That's all you are gonna go for? Well, I have money stashed behind the wardrobe, and clothes shoes, that's it really"

"Uh huh, Ok, I will get them for ye" Brendan turns and smiles "Just don't get in the bath till I return yeah? I will give you a bed bath if ye lucky" Brendan moved closer to Ste and winked, melting as he blushed "Steven, ye know what ye blushing does to me?"

Ste smirked knowing full well what it did to Brendan "No…what?"

"This" Brendan licks a deep kiss into Ste's mouth claims his tongue as his own and hums. Ste falls back on the bed and lies down Brendan going with him holding himself up by his arms so not to hurt Ste's already battered body. He tilts his head and dances their tongues closer, sucking on it.

"God, Brendan" Ste sighs "You take my breath away"

"I do try Steven…address?"

"Ya leaving now? I'll be all alone though?" Ste pouts and Brendan moves back and shakes his head.

"Will ye pack it in? Seriously, ye little minx!"

"What?"

Brendan looks at Ste and begins to count off his fingers "Pouting, blushing, bloody lashes that look like...Bambi! That's it, ye know I was trying to think of who ye reminded me of, Bambi lashes, Steven."

"Piss off I don't look like a cow!"

"Jesus, Bambi was a deer!"

"No, it weren't...it were a...was it a deer? Oh yeah" Brendan swallowed looking into Ste's eyes, he tried to fight it, but he knew, he knew he was beginning to care deeply for this stranger he'd met only a week ago.

* * *

Danny is sitting in the office when Brendan arrives, one of the residents lets him in. Danny shifts up straight in his chair and studies the stranger that's walked into the room. Brendan stares at him and scowls, tries to keep his anger in check but looking upon this man and how he's treated Ste he has to fight with urge to knock his head off.

"Erm...can help you?" Danny asks pointing the top of his pen at him.

"Doubtful, I don't deal with scum" Brendan drawls and walks over to him "Steven, he's not coming back"

"Excuse me? Who the hell is Steven? I don't know any...OH wait a moment" Danny grins and pushes his chair back jumping to his feet.

Brendan stands taller and clenches his fits at the side of his body, tilts his head and dares Danny to square up to him with his eyes, Danny smirks and nods his head.

"You, you was the all nighter eh?"

"I didn't come her to start small talk, I came to get Steven's things, now if you'll excuse me" Brendan started to leave

"I ain't letting him go anywhere" Danny's voice changed and he moved closer to Brendan "What you thought you'd just swan in and rescue him? How fucking romantic. He doesn't give a shit about you, you're his client. No leave now, and I'll spare you your legs"

Brendan turned and grabbed Danny by the collar forcing him hard up against the wall "Ye threatening me Danny boy? Sounds like it to me"

Danny laughs riling Brendan up more "What's the matter, can't get enough of his arse? Was it all tight, just how ya like it, did he scream?"

"Ye know, ye either very brave or very fucking stupid Daniel" Brendan moved forward and moved to the side of Danny "Steven, won't ever be back"

"He's my best earner! That cute arse of his, gets all the clients, and you know what he _LOVES_ it" Danny smiles and Brendan wipes it off for him, cannot stand to hear anymore of his smug chat. Danny doesn't know who Brendan is, but he'll make damn sure he'll remember him. Brendan lashes out again and again, seeing his father where Danny lay arms up protecting himself. Brendan doesn't stop, but he doesn't kill him either, thinks deaths too good for this man, and he wants him to experience the pain like he gave to Ste.

Vinnie rushes in just as he's about to delve another punch, he moves up slowly and stands up straight, loosening his fists they stare at each other. Vinnie glances from Brendan to the battered an bloodied Danny.

"Is he…is he dead?"

"No, I did think about it, but I ain't a murderer, and I don't think Steven would forgive me"

"He hates that man though"

"I mean for taking a life, he won't fully recover, won't even know who did this"

"I won't ever tell, I promise. Thank you, we can all finally get out of here." Brendan nods then looks up at Vinnie who is still staring at Danny. "Ye should get away from here while ye still can, I know Steven cares for ye, he wouldn't want ye working for him either"

Vinnie nods and walks over to the drawer he knows Danny keeps money in and takes it "He stole money from me, I'd saved to leave him. Now I will take it back and go. Please...please look after him, Ste. He's been a good friend"

"I will, and good luck yeah?" Brendan closes the door behind him and leaves Vinnie with Danny.

He makes his way upstairs, finds Ste's room and hoists the wardrobe forward, finds a wad of cash taped up behind it. Places it in his pocket and bags his clothes shoes. He looks around the room and hates the fact Ste has had to live this way for so long. Doesn't deserve it. Brendan hopes Ste will accept his help to find somewhere better to live, as well as the job at the club. Brendan leaves the hostel and gets into the car. When he gets back to the flat Ste is asleep again, the tablets he takes knock him out, so Brendan leaves him to rest and leaves him a note he's gone to the club but will be back in a few hours.

Warren and Simon are both there and Brendan ushers them out onto the balcony to talk with them in private. Tells them what happened with Danny and how he beat him to within an inch of his life. They're both in shock but not as much as Ste is. He's stood under the balcony, wanted to surprise Brendan with a visit, him feeling stronger now. Ste shook his head in disgust and Brendan shoved Simon and Warren out of the way. "Steven!?" Brendan cries out a rushes down the metal steps.

"Steven! Steven stop!" Brendan catches up to Ste who pushes him away, again and again. Tears fill his eyes and glaze over with his anger. It makes him shake with anger.

"Why Brendan? Why?!"

"He hurt ye, I couldn't bare it, seeing ye like this, in pain"

"So ya though you'd teach him a lesson? You enjoyed it huh? Beating someone up till they almost died?"

"No…I didn't enjoy it, I wanted to defend ye"

"Well you have no rights to defend me! Go away!" Ste stomped slowly up the stairs, too much in pain to run away like he wanted to, he was frustrated and Brendan stood at the bottom of the steps waiting till he at least got around the top of them before climbing up afterwards. The door opened and Ste was packing when Brendan closed the doors behind him.

"Ye ain't leaving" Brendan warned Ste with desperation.

"Watch me"

"I won't let ye leave Steven" Brendan walked up to him "Where ye gonna go? Back to him?"

"Yeah, yeah I might. Nothing you can do about it" Ste seethed punching his clothes in his bag one after one.

Brendan laughed and moved away "Ye love it huh? Being with all those men, letting them touch ye. You're a fucking whore!"

Ste stopped and gasped looking back at Brendan "What ya call me? Who the hell do you think you are ey?!" Steven made to leave the flat but Brendan grabbed hold of his arm. "Ye belong with me Steven"

"Just get lost will ya, nobody owns me anymore!"

Brendan took off his jacket and threw it, it was strangling him, he walked over to Ste placing his hand at the door to shut it and whispered "I want ye Steven, tell me ye want me..._please."_

"You are just like him! Danny, Terry…why couldn't you be different?"

Brendan sat down defeated. "I told ye I was a monster, my Da he's the one who made me like this" Brendan looked broken, and Ste couldn't bare it, despite his anger, he couldn't see him this way. Ste glanced at the ceiling and silently cursed his feelings for Brendan. They clouded everything. Ste's arms moved around his shoulders. "I just cannot believe you could do that to another person"

"I see him, then it's easy ye know. After what he did."

Ste threw his bag down and sat on the sofa. "I am here, talk to me" Ste asked voice calm, his hand held over Brendan's, thumb stroking over him. Brendan hesitates, Ste squeezes his hand. "Look, I won't leave Ok" Ste sighed "Cannot believe ya called me a whore ya cheeky twat."

"Me either" Brendan laughed and glanced at Ste's pretend angry face, he found it funny now, Ste didn't.

Brendan looks up into Ste's eyes "Ye will stay?"

When Ste nodded he turned to look at the floor as he spoke. "My Da, he was cruel, vicious, the devil. He hurt me, for year and years, I actually never thought it would end ye know? Thought that I had been that bad in my life I was going to be punished forever"

Ste held tighter onto Brendan and breathed out on a tremble."He…hit you?"

Brendan nodded silently "Hmm, he beat me, said it was to make me stronger as I was weak, called me names, derogatory names, queer, faggot, ye know the words that are so fucking shit, they make you angry just hearing them. He told me my name was Brenda, and that I was a girl, not a boy, a weak excuse for a boy"

"Bren…" Ste moved closer and caressed the side of his face.

"Steven, I was eight, and he…just decided that I deserved to be raped by him. Not once, twice, but days, weeks, months, years. I don't know what I ever did wrong" Brendan's voice slowed and became a barely audible.

"No" Ste shook his head "Please no" Ste placed his arms tightly around Brendan and cradled him as he sobbed. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

"He will never touch you again, I will stay with you and protect you from him always" Ste cried pulling Brendan close against his chest, his ribs ached but he didn't care, he would never leave him, never.

They stayed that way for hours, Brendan sobbed like a child, Ste never moved, promised him with each breath he wouldn't. It seemed to calm Brendan, Ste's voice. It became so comforting when he stopped Brendan asked him to talk again, about anything. Ste told him about Terry, said they should get their worst memories out now, then they can stick to the better ones, the ones they would make together. Ste told Brendan how Terry had also been abusive, and that one day he beat him so bad he almost died, was left for dead on the streets.

Brendan moved then from Ste's chest and looked at him, both their eyes so sore and puffy. They looked drained of life, exhausted.

"I woke up in hospital, god knows how many weeks later, a nurse had looked after me. She was Irish" Ste smiled for the first time and Brendan fingered over it as if trying to gain strength.

"What was her name?"

"Lynsey"

"I know an Irish Lynsey Steven, she's a nurse and best friends with Cheryl"

"What, are you serious?" Ste sat up a little straightening up "Brown hair?"

Brendan nodded "Oh I wonder if it's her…she was my hope when I'd nothing left, and all that time, she knew you, imagine if we'd have met then?"

"We'd still be together Steven"

"What, so ya saying we're together now?"

"I can't live my life without ye, and I know that's crazy, but ye feel it too, I know ye do"

"Hmm, I did the first moment I saw you, must be fate"

Brendan had somehow moved between Ste's legs during the long night, they were still on the sofa together, goodness knows how long they'd been sat or indeed what time it actually was. Ste combed his fingers through Brendan's hair and heard his breathing change a few times. He was sure Brendan had drifted in and out of sleep while he sat snuggled back into his chest.

Ste realised Brendan switched to breathing though his nose when he slept, then opened his mouth when awake. His ribs ached still and especially because he'd not had chance to take his painkillers, they didn't expect to be in the same place hours later though and Ste didn't want to move him, this man who he was now stroking lovingly through the hair of, he wanted to stay with him. It was a unique feeling, in all his younger years no one had ever made him feel this way. Happiness didn't really cut it, more like soul mates.

When Ste was growing up and receiving those beatings he thought about a random stranger who would rescue him from pain. As he looked down at Brendan, legs stretched out, tight fit suit that once you saw him in it you'd forget to breathe, he knew there was no other place for him to be. He wanted to find his father, and kill him for what he'd done, a child, Brendan was an innocent child he couldn't comprehend it, how a father, _anyone_, could think about it.

Anther tear fell down his cheek as he sniffed and wiped it away he wondered how his tear glands still worked, their collective tears that evening alone could fill a river. Brendan stirred again now and Ste lowered his head and kissed over his hair, one twice about to make it three times and Brendan turned his head and they found each other's gaze again.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep again"

"It's ok, think ya needed it "

"I don't think I've ever slept so well"

"Really? Maybe cos I'm comfy?"

"No, it's cause I feel safe with ye Steven"

"You don't need me to feel safe look at you, strong confident, boss of your own club,why would you need little old me?"

"I may be all that on the outside, on the inside I was fighting. Then ye came along..."  
Brendan pulled Ste into a kiss "and gave me strength "

Ste kissed Brendan back and smiled. "You gave me hope, made me believe in myself, Bren I don't know how I could walk away from this, whatever it is" Ste gestured between them. Brendan turned more and Ste winced, he apologised and took Ste's hand to get him off the sofa. They moved to bed, and Brendan passed him his tablets to take, settling down in bed and laid together quietly until they gave into sleep.

* * *

"Third time we've slept together Bren" Ste spoke as he stood in Brendan's kitchen. He was feeling a little stronger now and promised Brendan he'd make him breakfast in return for letting him stay. "Scrambled egg on toast?" Ste smiled and placed it under Brendan's nose.

"Smells good Steven, never knew ye could cook?"

"Oh yeah, I loved it at school, and when I left I wanted to go to college to study it"

Brendan hummed eating the breakfast "This is great, thank ye. So, why didn't ye go to college?"

"Ha, as if they'd pay for me to go, Terry hated me, all I was good for was a punching bag, and me mam, she just stood by and watched"

Brendan struggled to swallow the lump in his throat "Steven I'm sorry ye had to go through that, I wish I'd know ye back then, when we were younger"

"Yeah?" Ste moved and leaned his arms on the table "You'd have bothered with me? doubt it Bren, sounds like we were very different"

"Yeah but opposites attract, and besides, if I'd seen ye I know i wouldn't have been able to keep away" Brendan glanced up at Ste who was staring at him intently. "What?"

"I want you"

Brendan choked on his toast and coughed as Ste brought over a glass of water. "I can't help it, my body aches around you, don't you feel it too?"

"Yeah I do, I've never wanted anyone as much" Brendan hesitated "If, if things had been different between us that night we met, what would have happened?"

"You mean what would I have done? You sure ya want to know that?" Ste asked honestly "I mean, each client was different, Brendan I never enjoyed it, it was a job that's all, I never felt anything, no attraction, and I certainly didn't kiss."

"Ye kissed me"

"I fancied you, when I opened that door and I saw ya, I can't even explain it. Never felt that with anyone else" Ste shrugged and Brendan stood up and gestured to Ste

"C'mere" Brendan smiled wide as Ste walked over to him and snaked his arms around his neck, Brendan moved in to kiss Ste when the door opened and jolted them apart.

"Bren? Oh my god, I am so sorry! Who is this?" Cheryl walks in, eyes wide and mouth grinning for all she's worth. Ste slides out from where he was about to be taken by those luscious Irish lips, he feels contempt for this person who ever the hell she is. Spoiling their fun. Brendan smiles and walks over to her taking her bags and palming around her back, he walks her over to Ste who's eyeballing between them.

"Chez, this is Steven, Steven, meet my sister Cheryl"

Ste smiles and stretches his arm out "Hiya, I'm Ste, your brother is the sexiest man I've ever met in my life, and even though I'd love to stay and chat, I really wanna take him in that bedroom and make him moan my name,d'ya mind?" Ste grabbed Brendan's wrist and yanked him backwards. Whispering in his ear "Get your ass in my bed"

"Steven, it's my bed..."

"Like I care"

Cheryl's jaw hits the floor, and thumbs backwards "I...er...um yeah the club needs me so...nice to meet ye Ste!" Her thumbs come up as she winks at Brendan who's dragged away by Ste. Cheryl giggles and smiles the biggest she'd ever done.

Ste pushes Brendan with one hand backwards until he falls on the bed and Ste straddles his lap, knees either side of him and begins to undo his shirt, button by button. Runs his fingers down Brendan's chest clawing at his hair and gripping it. "That morning in the shower, when you heard me, I pictured you inside me, what you'd feel like" Ste moved to bite Brendan's neck "I bet you'd fill every inch of me"

"Steven, ye are so filthy" Brendan's erection is prominent against Ste's groin and they both moan when Ste grinds against him.

Ste licks into Brendan's mouth moving his hips up he opens Brendan's trousers unzipping him and grabbing over his hard dick pulling him out, then moves his own trousers off sliding their cocks together. Ste smears the pre come with his thumb over them both. His thumb moves over Brendan's slit and rubs, lungs heavy with breath as they catch each others gaze. Ste moves his thumb slowly, circling the head and between the slit spreading each pool of pe come. "You like this huh?" Ste asks as he moves his palm caressing his cock. "So wet Brendan"

"Steven, fuck, stop talking like that"

"Why? You are wet, see every time I rub here..." Ste thumbs more pre come and Brendan begins to move his hips up "It feels warm and wet on my thumb, your cock is perfect"

"Steven..."

"I'm gonna lick it off" Ste purred and pushed Brendan down hard on the bed bouncing him, his lips were warm, suckling at the head and tongue darting the pre come away. Brendan's moans were breathy and his hand firm fingering at Ste's hair, rocking his hips up he let Ste go down on him, slowly, his balls heaving he was close to climax, Ste sucked at him, licked his shaft and cupped his lips over the slit drinking his come.

Brendan moaned loud and shivered through his come down, Ste sucking him limp. Their mouths attacked each other, and Brendan turned him quickly making Ste giggle. Brendan's moustashe tickled down there too, Ste hummed keening his hips as Brendan took him into his mouth with ease.

As Ste writhed in pleasure at the warmth and suction of Brendan's mouth he wondered how they'd not done this their first night of meeting, felt so amazingly normal for them. Ste moved his hand and widened his legs, wetting his fingers he touched himself and rimmed at his hole as Brendan made him come so hard, it took his breath away.

Brendan moved and watched Ste finger himself moving down Brendan joined him and added his tongue, Ste gasped and they glided together, Ste with his fingers and Brendan every lap of his tongue until they were both hard again.

"You want to Steven?" Brendan asked, his fingers moved in and out of Ste's hole with his own stretching him. "God yes, I want to"

Brendan asked Ste to open the side drawer and fetch some condoms and lube out, Brendan coated himself and asked Ste to kneel with his back to him. Ste moved and edged backwards placing his back against Brendan's chest he lined the head at his hole and Ste sat over his lap sitting over his cock. "Open your eyes" Brendan whispered gently tilting Ste's head back against his shoulder he turned his face, kissing deeply into Ste's mouth and pushed inside of him, their mouths parted agape, panting their eyes locked. "Steven, god ye feel so good"

"Fuck, Brendan" Ste widened his thighs and Brendan smoothed over his sweaty bronzed body twisting at his nipples till the nubs stiffened, flicking over them Ste moaned and rocked his hips. Brendan thrusting hard into Ste, he moved at an angle and Ste screamed with it, Brendan smiled grabbing Ste's legs wider. "I've found it then" Ste nodded mouth wide as Brendan hit his sweet spot over and over till it throbbed and pulsed.

Ste milked his cock and Brendan thumbed his nipples sore and sensitive, Ste panted and bounced over Brendan's erection till he came in his hand, constricting his walls tighter over Brendan dragging his orgasm out on a loud moan. Ste grabbed Brendan's lips desperately, they kissed and kissed, Brendan rocked high inside Ste through their come down whispering how good he felt over his dick, telling him he'd do it again and again to him, Ste widened his legs as far as he could, hands around his back and pressed Brendan deeper inside him. "This is where you belong" he told him.

* * *

Ste was following Simon's lead behind the bar pulling pints and smiling at the customers, every now and then he'd look up and Brendan would be watching him and smile each time their eyes met. Brendan undressed Ste with his eyes each time and Ste found himself blushing a lot while he worked the bar, Brendan struggling to keep his hands to himself, he forever kept them in his pockets for fear he'd ravish Ste on the bar, packed club or not.

Ste was happy and enjoyed his new job, he was free of Danny and the life he left behind he didn't miss once. He thought of Vinnie sometimes though, wondered what he was up to now, and whether he was still working for Danny. Ste had tried to speak to Brendan about that day and what happened between him and Danny. Brendan hadn't lied and told him he warned Danny off and told him he'd never be back. Ste smiled and hugged Brendan feeling overwhelmed by the way Brendan wanted to protect him.

Simon wandered over to Brendan and stood next to him as he leaned against the doorway, he turned to see what had his gaze then smirked shaking his head. "You ever gonna stop eye fucking him? Seriously you both need to get a room!"

"We did that already, thanks to ye, and Foxy" Brendan answered then turned to look at Simon. "I never did thank ye, the best birthday gift I've ever had"

"Do you love him Brendan?" Simon asked and Brendan turned sharply to look at him. Love, he wasn't sure what that even was, he'd never been in love before.

"I don't know what that is Simon, all I know is I can't live without him now. It's strange, like I've always known him. Think we were fated to meet"

"Have you heard yourself? Brendan, I think you're falling for him, and it's scaring you to death. Just be honest with yourself, he might even surprise you"

"How ye mean, surprise me?"

"He might say it back" Simon patted Brendan on the back and looked over to Ste who was watching them then turned his gaze quickly. "Look at the way he looks at you, that, is how you look at him."

Brendan opened his mouth to speak but only managed a hitch of breath, he flicked a last look at Ste then turned an left moving into the office leaving Ste to wonder what was said between them.

"Hi Boss" Ste smirked shoulder leaning on his office door, Brendan looked up and smiled dropping his pen he gestured for Ste to enter. Ste closed the door and moved to the sofa and sat down kicking his legs up.

"Make yourself comfortable Steven why don't ye?"

"Can't, not sat on your lap am I?" Ste licked his lips and Brendan growled moving up from his chair he perched legs open on the desk.

"Why don't ye come here and say that Steven?"

Ste got up and walked over to Brendan settling between his thighs, Brendan closing them and vicing Ste in his legs. "I wanna be sat on this" Ste grabbed Brendan's groin and moved his balls up and fingered down over his hard length pushing his own erection against him.

"Ye are a tease Steven, we're at work"

Ste pouts pushing closer "So? We can lock the door" Ste moved down Brendan's zip popping open his button and fingering down his length pulling it. "I love touching you" Ste sighed squeezing up and down.

Brendan moved his hips and moaned "Steven"

"let go for me" Ste asked falling to his knees taking Brendan into his mouth and swallowed him whole, "Oh god,baby" Brendan fingered through Ste's hair and widened his legs. Ste moved up and laid him back over the desk, taking Brendan's dick and licking from his balls to the head, his tongue swept inside the slit at the dribbling pre come. "Tastes so good" Ste teased his fingers under Brendan's shirt and sucked hard over his dick, Brendan trembled and keened his hips till he climaxed hard down Ste's throat.

"Ye are...amazing" Brendan panted and there was a knock at the office door which jolted them apart quickly. Ste giggled and rushed over to the sofa and sat down, Brendan gasped gesturing to himself half naked as Ste laughed out loud and moved towards the door. "Better hurry up Bren, gonna open the door"

"Don't ye even think about it!" Brendan turned away and struggled with his fly and managed to fix it as Ste let Warren and Simon in. Warren took one look at Brendan flushed and Ste smirking and he pointed between them. "And what's going on here then?"

"Private meeting" "Training"

Brendan and Ste spoke at the same time and Brendan widened his eyes at Ste,"Training Steven, I was erm training Ste how to pull a p..."

"Tra laa laa!" Warren sang loud "keep ya sordid details to yourself!" Ste sniggers and holds his hand out to Warren.

"Are you Foxy?" I love the name"

"Only Brady calls me Foxy though, it's Warren. You must be the bloke that turned Brendan to mush" Warren shakes Ste's hand in greeting, Brendan rolling his eyes he moves to behind his desk "Shouldn't ye two be working or something?"

"Yeah, needed a break, this restaurant they're planning on building at the club, its doing my head in, wanted a change of scenery" Warren sighs and sits on the sofa "Wanted to see if ya wanted to go out tonight, hit a few bars and get drunk"

"I'm in" Simon shrugged, about time we went on the pull"

Ste suddenly felt awkward and made his excuses to leave, he glanced at Brendan on the way out and closed the door. Brendan sighed "Did ye have to do that?"

"What did I do? I just asked for a lads night out, we have them sometimes!" Warren looks at Simon puzzled.

"He's with Ste now though ain't he?" Simon replied making Brendan twitch. Were they together now though, neither of them had said anything, they'd not even been out anywhere. Brendan moved and stood next to Warren he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be there, I wanna bring Ste along though, will ye mind?"

"He means a lot to ya doesn't he?"

Brendan nodded in answer "Hmm,big time Foxy" Brendan left them in the office to follow Ste, he wasn't in the bar or bathroom. Brendan moved down to the cellar to find Ste bent over trying to reach for a crate his arse stood perfectly in the air. Brendan smiled moving behind him he smoothed his palms over the peach of his arse and Ste looked back fast. "Oi, I'm trying to work!"

"Steven, ye put temptation in front of me like this what do ye expect?"

"I tempt you do I?" Ste grinned standing up an turning to face Brendan, his arms moved and snaked around his lower back pulling Brendan closer. They kissed roughly swiping their tongues together, Ste stood on his tip toes wanting to have Brendan's mouth all to himself. "All the damn time" Brendan smiled.

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" Brendan sat on the edge of the bed and watched Ste change into his third outfit.

"They already like ye Steven, ye need to calm down"

"They might be just saying that though, they might think I'm..."

"What, beautiful?"

Ste stopped getting dressed an looked back at Brendan who was watching him dress. "No, and you're biast! I mean they might think I'm dirty, with what I used to do"

Brendan sighed and stood up walking over to Ste he rested on his shoulder as they looked at each other through the mirror "Ye know, everyone has a past Steven, and a lot of the time they were in a situation they couldn't change" His mouth caressed Ste's neck "Ye did what ye needed to survive, and I just took a little time to find ye and save ye from it all"

Ste smiled overlapping Brendan's arms as they tightened around his stomach. "I knew you'd find me one day, so in reality, my job helped us meet, so it's not all bad is it?" Ste watched Brendan shake his head. Ste turned and kissed Brendan deeply before moving to get changed again. Brendan had invited Ste to come out with him and Warren and Simon. Ste had also invited someone, although Brendan hadn't been told yet.

Ste missing his friend Vinnie had managed to track him down, and invited him along for the get together. Brendan had Ste laid on the bed tongue deep in his mouth making him whimper when a knock at the door had parted them. Ste stopped Brendan with his legs entwining behind his back and whispering that Cheryl would get the door.

"Um...sorry to disturb ye guys, Ste, ye have a visitor" Cheryl sheepishly looked at them tightly bound to each other and blushed. Ste licked another lasting kiss into Brendan's mouth humming with each lick, he tasted Brendan enough so it would remain ghosted on his tongue. "I best get this"

"Steven, who is it?"

"Vinnie of course!" Ste smiled bounding out of the room and leaving Brendan feeling a little put out. He strolled into the lounge and felt uncomfortable seeing the hug each other closely. Ste looked back at Brendan. "Bren you remember Vinnie?"

"How could I forget?" Brendan glanced at Vinnie and nodded in greeting snaking his arm around Ste's waist. "Are ye ready to go?"

They left and ended up at their club, it wasn't planned but the night started off ell and the drinks flowed. Ste chuffed not having to serve anyone he placed himself close to Brendan his hand resting on his thigh, he spoke to Vinnie and asked how he was getting along. Turns out he had got away from Danny, and that no one had even seen him again. Ste found it weird he han't been back on the scene, thinking Danny must be angry at how things had turned out.

As they all got more tipsy Ste asked Brendan to dance, and of course he had refused saying he doesn't do dancing. Vinnie however did and when they took to the dance floor together Brendan felt the jealousy in his stomach rise.

"They look cosy" Warren spoke looking at Ste "I know ye like him Brady, but don't forget what he was, you think that ever leaves someone?"

"Foxy, ye say another word about Steven and me and ye will fall out big time, ye got that?" Brendan watched Ste dance with Vinnie and angered more and more

"You know, there's nothing wrong in feeling jealous" Cheryl spoke t Brendan stunning him from his thoughts. "It's obvious ye realise?"

"What's obvious?"

"Ste can see you'e jealous, he's making sure ye notice him, look" Cheryl glances at Ste who is looking at Brendan while he dances, little looks, smiles an licks of his lips showing him he's in his thoughts even though he's dancing with someone else.

"He only has eyes for ye Brendan, ye can see that, in fact the whole world can"

"So why is he dancing with him then?" Brendan asks drinking down his beer quickly frowning

"Because ye won't" Cheryl tilted her head at Brendan then turned away leaving Brendan to decide what was more important, his pride, or dancing with Steven. Brendan swallows down the last of his beer and gets up walks over to Ste and smoothes his fingers under his top over his skin and a little down his trousers making him gasp and close his eyes. Ste doesn't need to turn to know it's Brendan, his hands feel like no one else.

Brendan places himself hard at the back of Ste and holds him there moving to his ear "Ywe smell so good, I wanna lick ye all over"

"Hmm, sounds good that, how about a dance first?" Ste pulls out his shirt so it drapes over his trousers, his hands moves Brendan's lower inside the hem of his trousers till his fingers are able to tease the top of his cock. Ste gasps and moves against Brendan's chest. Brendan hums and moves his fingers gently, teasing Ste's erection he dances them both, his other hand firmly against his stomach.

"Ye are beautiful" Brendan whispers tickling pre come out of Ste's cock, his fingers move under his boxers and the touch makes Ste shudder.

"Bren..."

"No one can see Steven, your shirt covers ye" Brendan whispers "Bet I can make ye come like this"

"Stop it..." Ste speaks on breath swaying his hips with Brendan's.

"Ye want me to stop? I will Steven" Brendan moves his hand, but Ste turns and moves onto his tip toes moving Brendan's hand completely inside Ste's boxers, his hand widens and grabs Ste's hard cock in his palm. "Bren...don't stop"

"Fuck Steven, ye turning me on, I want ye" Brendan kisses Ste and carefully moves his hand without too much movement but enough to keep Ste on the edge. Ste's eyes are blown and mouth slack, Brendan licks into his mouth and sucks his tongue.

"Are ye close?"

"Y..yes...god Brendan" Ste rests his head at Brendan's shirt and moves himself into Brendan's palm, grips the sides of his suit collars with white knuckles and moans into Brendan's mouth as he comes. Ste deepens their kiss.

"I saw you, watching me with Vinnie, I like you jealous, makes me hot for you"

Brendan moved his hand licking and sucking Ste's come off it and moving in for another kiss. "See how good ye taste Steven, is it any wonder I get jealous?"

* * *

Ste was pushed against the wall hard as Brendan stripped off his clothes. "Ye won't be doing that again" Brendan snarled at Ste as he ripped Ste's shirt off tossing it to the side like an old rag. Ste hitched a breath as he was manhandled high up against the wall, Brendan grabbing his thighs and grinding against him, his erection prominent through the material of his suit, Ste was so turned on he could barely breathe.

"Doing what? Dancing with people? Come on Bren, they meant nothing, I think it's obvious who I want" Ste gasped as his belt slid out of the jeans fabric slowly, button popped open and zipper moved down, Brendan's eyes burning into his own, they had a small side light on in the room so Ste could still see Brendan's blue eyes, they looked full of lust for him, made him feel weak at the knees, and he was glad Brendan was holding him up.

"Ye ever been taken against a wall Steven?"

"No" Ste sighed his cock molded in Brendan's warm palm, he was wet and the pre come dribbled out of the slit enough for Brendan to slick it around the head, tease under the rim, Ste's head moved back at the wall, he jolted as Brendan pulled down his jeans and boxers. Ste lowered his legs kicked them to one side and stripped Brendan, he wanted them both naked. "You gonna show me how it's done?"

Brendan left Ste flushed walking over to the side table grabbing a condom he passed it too Ste and turned him around, smoothed his hands up Ste's arms and held them above his head. "Spread your legs wide" Brendan whispered

Ste sighed as Brendan kissed and licked down his back, his palms stroking down either side of his body, he shivered. "God Bren"

Brendan grinned squeezing over the peach of Ste's arse and parting them, he blew cool air at his hole, Ste moved backwards, legs wide closed his eyes, he felt pre come ooze out of his dick before Brendan had even got tongue inside him. His tongue felt warm and so wet as it licked over his hole, Ste keened gasping and scrunching his fingers over the wall trying to claw at it, his tongue worked inside him lapping deeper each thrust. Ste rocked back on Brendan's tongue loving the feeling, his face buried closer,cheeks parted wide Ste ashamedly held back further. "_Deeper...deeper...Bren, fuck yeah"_ Ste rocked gently savouring each tongue thrust, Brendan wet his walls licked him out till he was coming hard.

Ste turned around and Brendan lapped off his come before moving back to his feet hand either side of Ste's head, lips red and puffed from the onslaught, Ste trailed his eyes from his mouth to his eyes, god he looked gorgeous. "That was...fuck"

Brendan laughed "Ye enjoyed that as much a me then?"

"More, Can I do that too you too?" Ste asked pulling hard on Brendan's cock "Fuck you with my tongue, cause baby I wanna"

"Maybe...but right now" Brendan moved Ste's legs up as Ste placed a condom on his dick "I want to see how wet I made ye" He pushed into Ste's hole with his dick and Ste held on to his neck keeping eye contact. Their mouths parted, Ste's legs tightened behind Brendan's back and they rocked together. The side in and out perfect, Ste moved his hand to Brendan's arse and fingered between his cheeks, his eyes widened at Ste unsure at first, he hadn't been touched their in a long time and until that moment he'd never felt weakened in Ste's presence. Ste moved his other hand to Brendan's cheek as he stroked across his hole gently. Brendan closed his eyes and let the sensation fill him with a want he never thought he'd ever feel.

"Does it feel good?" Ste whispered through their rocking together, touching lightly with the tip of his finger "I'd never hurt you Brendan"

"I know" Brendan opened his legs wider telling Ste to continue, their movements changed to quicker harder thrusts, Ste hardened as his balls heaved lifting as Brendan milked his dick till he came and tightened around his own. Their cries of orgasm echoed around the bedroom, Ste bouncing off the wall as Brendan thrust higher at his prostate. Ste held Brendan against his shoulder letting him bite and suck at his neck moaning through their come down. "Ye are amazing"

"How we never met before is beyond me" Ste says as he's gently placed on the bed after Brendan carried him from the wall. "I am...my feelings for you are changing Brendan, I can't keep it to myself any longer" Ste bites his lip as Brendan moves away, he's so worried how Brendan will even react. He can't help it though, his heart feels like it will explode with the feelings he has.

"Changed...how do ye mean changed?"

"Bren come here, please, I need ya to hold me"

"I can't Steven, ye are gonna say something I don't want to hear" Brendan fished into his boxers and left the room. Ste moved quicker than he ever had getting dressed in his boxers he moved out into the kitchen where Brendan held onto the counter palms down head bowed. He looked saddened with the way his body hung limp. Ste was gutted, maybe he said the wrong thing, but being honest was important. His hand barely touched Brendan's shoulder, but still he moved like a hard object had hit him. Ste held back as a tear fell down his cheek.

"How am I supposed to even do this without you? You can't...you CAN'T come into my life and turn it on it's axis then leave me to deal with it, Brendan? Brendan, fucking look at me!" Ste shouted and turned Brendan around, his face reddened.

"How am I doing that Steven? You're the one who's leaving!" Brendan shouted back and Ste hitched a breath, when did he say he was leaving?

"I ain't leaving, I can't live without you!"

"No. ye said..." Brendan pointed to his bedroom "Ye feelings have changed"

"Yeah, not like that though, ya big ape!"

"I ain't an ape Steven"

"Ya a fucking stupid ape!" Ste laughed shoving Brendan up at the counter, the third time of doing so Brendan grabbed his arms turning him he held them behind Ste's back and pressed up close against him. "I ain't...an ape" Brendan purred into Ste's ear making him close his eyes, god the way Brendan made him feel, it was like electricity coursing through his veins.

"I love you Bren...that's what I was trying to tell ya" Ste held his breath, Brendan shifting slightly behind him he felt his arms slacken. Ste turned to look back at Brendan who looked in shock. "I can't describe it any other way, my heart" Ste held over Brendan's chest, felt his heart pounding "It's here now"

Brendan moved and sat down on the sofa asking Ste to follow him, they sat close and Ste rested onto Brendan's chest, he noted his heart was still beating fast just as much as his was. "I don't expect anything in return Bren, I just needed to tell ya"

"I don't know what love is Steven, all I know is I can't live my life without ye" Brendan held up Ste's face and looked over him, maybe this was love he felt for the boy, he couldn't be sure because he'd never experienced it before. Then again these feelings were new and so profound, the thought of losing him unbearable.

"That's enough for me, and when it feels right, maybe you will say it back to me" Ste grinned fingering over Brendan's tashe he brought them into a kiss, their tongues swiped past with a spark, Ste hummed into it as Brendan laid him down gently pressing their embrace deeper. Nothing felt more right for either of them.

* * *

Two years later.

Brendan had invested into a restaurant with Warren, at first the place was going to be built inside a club that Warren ran, instead they found another building in town that was perfect. He wanted Ste to have his dream to become a chef in his own right, and after studying at night courses while the building plans went ahead Ste's talent at it had him passing with the qualifications he needed.

They had argued over it at first, Ste not wanting Brendan spending his money on him, he gave Brendan the money he'd saved, it was't much and didn't cover the amount needed to pay him back but Brendan begrudgingly took the money saying this was an investment for their future. Ste worked hard and made the restaurant into a thriving business. Eventually Ste helped to buy out Warren and the restaurant became theirs, or his as Brendan forever told him.

Ste moved around the kitchen with ease, grabbing the ingredients he needed to make the dish of the day. He mixed them up in the pan as the heat rose with the steam. The smell was amazing and traveled through the restaurant. All the customers smiled as their noses pricked up in satisfaction. Vinnie moved into the kitchen and sniffed humming, moving over to the counter with some more orders. He smiled when Ste turned around leaving the cooking for a moment.

"Hey you, ain't ya meant to be working out there?" Ste teased grabbing the orders off Vinnie. He was dressed in his chef whites and Vinnie in white top and black trousers he leaned back against the counter and gestured to Ste to look into the restaurant. "Look at the place, this is your doing this" Vinnie replied as Ste stretched his head out.

"It's great though isn't it? All I ever wanted was my own restaurant" Ste grinned

"Yeah must be nice having a rich boyfriend" Vinnie rolled his eyes

"OI! You got a job out of it didn't ya? Better than what we used to do, and more flaming money too!" Ste snapped a little upset, Vinnie placed his arm on his.

"Sorry, I am just jealous ain't I? I wanna meet someone like Brendan too"

"Keep ya mits off, he's my man" Ste warned with a wink. As if he'd heard his name being mentioned the man walked in. Brendan widened his eyes at Vinnie who still had his hand held onto Ste. He moved it quickly waving to Brendan he moved away into the restaurant. Ste watched him shaking his head his tongue protruded between his teeth.

"Ya gotta stop that Bren, like I'd even look at anyone else"

"I have to keep him in his place Steven, he has desires for ye I know it"

Ste gestured to all of his body as Brendan walked him backwards one handed up against the large fridge. "Well can ya blame him"

"Ye got a lunch today Steven? I'm peckish" Brendan licked his lips placing a sloppy kiss onto Ste's mouth, Ste looked up through his eyelashes smirking, before taking his hand at the back of Brendan's neck and deepening the kiss. After they parted Ste thumbed over Brendan's cheek "I have an hour, you want some dish of the day?"

"As long as it's ye on the menu Steven,I want it"

"No, it's Risotto, chicken" Ste snaked his arms tighter around Brendan kissing him again, never getting enough of his boyfriend."In the restaurant?"

"Don't ye think the customers would say somet about the show?"

Ste pushed Brendan out of the way "Do ya ever think of anything else?"

"Yes, I think about the club, and ye, and the restaurant and ye..." Brendan smiled fingering Ste's hair behind his ear. "I have plans for us tonight, so I want ye to dress to impress"

"Where are we going?" Ste asked intrigued. he dished out a meal for them both and they sat at the table in the kitchen. Brendan hummed through every mouthful, gesturing his fork towards his plate in a silent satisfaction.

"Thanks, glad you liked it, although I suggest chewing ya food once in a while a good idea" Ste leaned over removing some sauce off Brendan's tashe kissing him again.

* * *

He was dressed to impress as Brendan had asked, but he was no where to be seen. Ste sat on the sofa waiting and looking at the time, maybe he'd forgot, or changed his mind, Ste didn't know. Eventually a key going in the door made him stand up and grin, until Cheryl walked in. Her face all smiling she hugged Ste close then backed off again.

"Come on ye, I've got the car waiting" Cheryl held the door open for Ste who was even more confused, he slid out of the door waiting for Cheryl to lock it up.

"What's going on, Brendan said we were going somewhere"

"He's there already love, I have to take ye there now" Cheryl's heels scraped against the concrete stairs as she walked down them with a spring in her step, Ste hurried behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah it's a surprise, come on, ye don't want to be late do ye?" Cheryl winked and Ste didn't know what on earth was going on but still got in the car. After a while they pulled up at a large hotel and Ste reconised it immediately. Ste moved out of the car stretching his neck and looking up to the building, the memories flooded his system like the blood in his veins, Brendan was here too he thought, both of them together again at the place they'd first met. Ste followed Cheryl to the reception and after speaking the receptionist took Ste's hand jolting him from his thoughts.

"He remembered..." Ste spoke shocked as the receptionist smiled

"Sir,please can you follow me?" The woman led Ste and he looked back at Cheryl who smiled waving and leaving him, he turned to the woman ho walked them through the largest reception area he'd ever seen, the last time he was here he hadn't even bothered to noticed. "Where are we going?"

"Just through here Sir, he's waiting for you" She smiled bashful slowing down to allow Ste to walk beside her "Is he your fella?"

"Moustashe and tight fit suit?" Ste asked as she nodded "Yeah he is"

"God ya well lucky! Sorry..."

"No that's ok, I know he's gorgeous, took my breath away more times than I care to mention" Ste winked at the woman who's mouth was agape. She took him to some large patio doors and opened them.

"Walk through the gardens, you'll come to an archway he's through there."

Ste looked out at the size of the place and looked back at her "Geez this place is massive! Ok thank you" Ste walked out as the woman closed the doors behind him, he looked out at the gardens they were beautiful in the moonlight, the moon was high in the sky as he looked at it's smile, the stars twinkled on what had to be one of the clearest nights he'd ever seen. The lush lawns laid either side of the pebbled pathway and as he walked it crunched underfoot, he knew wherever Brendan was he'd have heard him coming. It was a shame as he could've done the old sneak up and scare the life out of someone trick on him for a laugh. Maybe some other time he thought to himself as he reached the archway.

Ste stopped and peered through at first as he was still apprehensive as to what he'd find at the the other side. There was a white iron table with chairs, meal set out, glasses of wine and Brendan stood with his back to him looking up at the sky. He was dressed in his favourite suit and Ste hitched his breath tip toeing up behind him, this time jumping to the softer quieter grass, it made no sound as he got closer, tongue moving out slightly he'd almost made it. Brendan had his sleeves rolled up his arms, hands in pockets and no jacket.

Stes eyes trailed to his backside and he sighed, what a vision it was, loved how Brendan wore sizes to small, it enhanced one of his best assets. Ste held up his hands ready to grab Brendan, slowly...slowly...

"Ye know I've eyes in the back of my head Steven?

Little sh...Ste didn't care and still grabbed a handful squeezing his cheeks between his hands he moaned and closed his eyes. ""Spoiling my ninja attack, ya meanie" Ste smiled moving to the side of Brendan and looking up to the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ste asked

"Yes it is"

Ste looked at Brendan who was now staring at him, he blushed and bit his lip "Pack it in" he thumbed to the table "What's all this?"

"For ye, for us. I wanted to bring ye to the place we first met, don't mind do ye?"

"No, I love it thank you. It brought back good memories, that bloody room though"

"Booked it for us"

"No...the same room?" Ste's mouth fell when Brendan nodded walking them to the table for their meal. Brendan lit the candle between them as they settled to eat. Ste looked at Brendan bashful. "This um...looks romantic Bren" Ste moved some food into his mouth flicking up his eyes at Brendan who coughed.

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

Definatley maybe"

"Well I love it, thank you. Always knew you had it in you, ya a big softie at heart." They ate there meal in silence every now and then glancing at each other, Brendan finished first and watched Ste eat the remainder of his meal fingering into his pocket his hand held something in his hand, he gripped it tightly looking at Ste throughout. Ste smirked finishing his food and taking a drink, he knew he'd been watching him, but hadn't made it known to Brendan. His hand moved across the table holding onto Brendan's hand stopping it from shaking.

"Brendan, what is it? You've been so quiet, are you...is all this...are you breaking up with me?" Ste almost cried at the sound of the words that cut like a knife through his heart, he knew something was wrong, Brendan was never this nervous or quiet.

"Are ye kidding? I couldn't breathe without ye Steven" Brendan moved and knelt at the side of Ste. "I brought ye here because it's something I've been thinking about for a while now, me and ye, we were meant to meet that day."

Ste held Brendan's face in his hand and nodded "Yes, you saved me remember, and after that I gave you my heart so I couldn't leave"

"I love ye Steven, think I always have done, but until recently I never knew what it meant, you taught me how to love"

"Brendan..."

"Steven, I want to spend my life with ye, will ye marry me?" Brendan breathed out a sharp laugh and opened up the black box he held in his hand. Ste had his hand over his mouth trying in vein not to cry, it was futile though, the tears mapped his cheeks and settled on his smiling mouth. He croaked as he spoke making his reply so dainty he was surprised Brendan had even heard him speak. "Of course I will marry you, I love you too!" Ste's hand trembled grabbing the gold wedding band from the box, Brendan pushed it on his finger and kissed over it.

"Don't ya ever tell me you're not romantic Brendan Brady, I now know different"

"Wont happen again Steven" Brendan moved up off his knees groaning pulling Ste up to stand with him. Ste's eyes darted quickly he couldn't stop looking at Brendan.

"Say it again"

"It wont happen again"

"No that ya banana!"

"I love ye"

Ste bit his lip and pulled Brendan into a kiss, moving their tongues closer and dancing their mouths slowly, he enjoyed each stroke of tongue and licked deeply into Brendan's mouth making them groan. "Take me to bed"

"Right now?"

Ste jumped and Brendan grabbed his thighs tightly. "Right now, I want you inside me, make me scream ya hear?"

"Whatever my man want's, he gets" Brendan moved them to the hotel doors and they looked at each other and then peered through the hotel, it was busy with people. Looking back at each other a second time Ste sighed and lowered his legs pressing his suit flat and fingering his hair tidy, Brendan doing the same, they nodded at each other and walked normally through the reception and towards the elevator.

"You got the key?" Ste whispered to Brendan who fished it out of his pocket. Ste grabbed it and as they moved towards the elevator the doors opened, Ste grabbed Brendan's arms and ran him into it, banging his hand against the button the doors closed and Ste was back in Brendan's arms bumping against the mirror having Brendan sinking his teeth into his neck.

Brendan groaned and flung his head back "Steven, I've never done it in an elevator..." He moved towards the emergency stop button and pulled it, the elevator stopped with a jolt. The lights switched off and plunged them into darkness.

"Bren...we can't..."

"Oh yes we can" Ste heard Brendan's zip lower and felt himself harden, he lowered his suit trousers and boxers. Brendan held himself Steady and placed a condom on. "It'll have to be quick Steven"

"Shouldn't be a problem with your talking dirty like that" Ste gasped Brendan moving inside him, pushing faster hitting over his prostate. "God there's...ah fuck...cameras in elevators"

"Good, we'll give them a great show" Brendan moved back and forward his dick sliding in and out of Ste's tight hole had him groaning. He held Ste's cock in his hand and stroked it thumbing into the slit smearing the pre come around the head slowly, his mouth kissed Ste's sucking his tongue into his mouth and lapping over his tongue till Ste was panting "Come for me"

Ste tightened his legs, moved over Brendan's cock and rubbed into his hand climaxing, his come pooled over Brendan's shirt, Brendan came into Ste, he rocked them through their comedown. "I...can't believe we...in a elevator"

Ste tidied himself up quickly and giggled leaning back on the mirror out of breath, hair matted, suit disheveled they looked completely fucked "If they sue us I blame you"

"Sue us? We'll end up on you tube!" Ste moved his head up slowly pointing at Brendan with a wide mouth, he backed off rounding the elevator "If we end up online,I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what Steven? Point at me to death?" Brendan laughed as the lights came on, the elevator jolted into action. A loud buzzing could be heard and Brendan answered the intercom.

"Hello? Are you alright, sorry about the elevator, must have been a technical hitch. But it's all working now sir"

"Thank ye" Brendan looked at Ste "Were the cameras still working when the light went out?"

"No sir, we temporarily lost power, sorry for the inconvenience, were you two alright?"

"Yeah, I filled Steven's time up with ease" Brendan moved over to Ste and gripped his collar "Now...where were we?"

* * *

It was another year before they married, deciding to wait till their finances were able to afford one and a honeymoon. It had been a quiet affair with Brendan asking Cheryl, Warren and Simon along. They'd had a falling out of sorts as to who would be the best man, Brendan had tried to avoid the situation the only way he could, by running away. It hadn't worked however, they caught up with him eventually. Brendan managed to calm the situation by suggesting one organise his stag party while the other be his best man.

Ste had laughed out loud when Brendan had returned home that evening to tell him about it all, saying how mental they'd been over it. Ste didn't have anyone else to ask besides Vinnie, which he did much to Brendan's annoyance. He couldn't curb that panging jealousy with him and even though he knew nothing had ever happened, it riled him knowing Vinnie had known Ste at his lowest of times and never helped him out of it as Brendan would have done.

On the day of the wedding the sun had been shining for them, they'd spent the night apart and accompanied their friends to their respective stag do's. Deep down however all they wanted was to spend that time with each other, the many years together had brought them closer than ever, the fear of any kind of separation ailed them acutely. Ste was driven in a limo to the registry office, suited and booted he looked so handsome Cheryl had constantly told him along with Vinnie the whole drive there.

As Ste smiled and accepted any and all compliments he sipped at the complimentary champagne and couldn't wait to marry Brendan. It's all he'd thought about the past year and finally they were here, they were going to commit to being together forever. It warmed Ste's heart and he moved out of the limo onto the concrete path. Looking up at the registry office with a slight smirk. Cheryl smoothed her arm into his and walked with him. The room was red and had mahogany seating throughout, Brendan hadn't arrived so Ste sat down and asked Cheryl and Vinnie to give him time alone. When they did he held his head low and closed his eyes, Ste thought back to the beginning, his childhood and the bad memories surrounding it.

This day as many others that had passed since meeting Brendan had replaced them with better ones, his favourite was of course the day they met, but today was going to be hard to surpass. He so wanted Brendan to arrive so they could be together again. It had been over a day now, and he was missing his company. A Hand touched his cheek and a Irish voice spoke to him "Hello stranger"

Ste looked up and saw Lynsey again stood in front of him smiling, it lit her face up. Ste gasped and hugged her closely "I can't believe you're here!"

"Of course I am! Cheryl told me, after Brendan mentioned it was you who'd been in hospital, I so wanted to come and see ye. Sorry it's taken me so long, I moved back to Ireland, but then Brendan told me ye two were getting married, and I had to be here"

"So glad you came, god all those years ago. I was in a bad way wasn't I?"

Lynsey nodded saddened "I thought at one point ye wouldn't pull through, he beat ye so badly"

Ste closed his eyes and sighed heavy "Did ye tell Brendan? I mean I have mentioned it but not to the extent it was"

"Yes he did ask, I am not allowed to divulge information really though, I told him ye nearly died though, he was pretty upset about it." The doors opened and Brendan walked in and that was it, Ste couldn't take his eyes off him, he looked gorgeous. Ste rested his arm on Lynsey and walked towards Brendan their arms moved around each other.

"Sweet Jesus Steven, so beautiful" Brendan kissed over Ste's lips gently "I love ye"

"You're so gorgeous Bren, I love you too"

Their limited number of guests sat down as the registrar came in and held the service, reading the vows Brendan and Ste repeated them holding hands and gazing into each others eyes, the rings were placed on their fingers. Ste looked up at Brendan and thumbed over his wedding band "I waited for you ya know? Since I was younger, I knew you were out there somewhere,my Brendan. I love you so much, and I love your best mates too " Ste looked over to Warren and Simon and grinned.

Simon held his hands up "I never did anything to encourage it Brendan" Warren shook his head and thumbed at Simon with a silly face. "Anytime Ste" Warren winked and Brendan shot a warning glance at them both.

"I hear ye Steven, problem is I waited for ye too, i might have saved ye that day, but truth is, ye saved me right back. I love ye too"

Cheryl squealed loudly and clapped her hands involuntary gushing something barely audible about them being so freaking cute. Lynsey settled her down in time for the most important part.

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss.

Brendan moved closer to Ste and held his hand at the back of his neck licking his tongue deep into his mouth swallowing his moans with every caress his mouth made. Ste wrapped his arms tightly around Brendan tilting his head to enjoy the full pleasure Brendan's kisses gave to him.

They parted smiling. "We did it" Ste grinned and looked back at their friends and family, they were all stood applauding them as a shed load of rice paper flew at them.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ste asked sat in Brendan's lap, a blindfold in his hand. Brendan wanted their honeymoon to be a suprise so had brought the blindfold with them while they boarded the plane. Ste had tried every trick in the book to get Brendan to tell him where they were going, he's pouted, fluttered his amazingly long eyelashes and even managed to blush when Brendan had whispered what he'd do to him on their honeymoon, but no amount of trying tempted Brendan. He was determined to keep it a secret.

Ste staggered with the blindfold on to the check in and after much flirting from Brendan with the receptionist to allow them through even though Ste's picture on his passport didn't include a blindfold, they made it onto the plane. Ste sat down hard into his seat arms folded pout a mile wide, Brendan kissed it off for him before removing the blindfold and settling next to him with a deep sigh. He looked outwardly smug and Ste was a second away from tickling the truth out of him. He risked moving and sitting himself into Brendan's lap, he moved down and pushed at his groin instiling a moan from Brendan. "Steven"

"No, ya tell me where we're going?"

"Why? Surprises are better ain't they?"

"But what If I aint packed the right clothes?"

Brendan laughed and peppered kisses behind his ear before sucking on the fleshy lobe. "Where we are going ye won't need clothes Steven"

"So it's got a nudist beach?" Ste replied moving back an looking at Brendan

"No..."

"So why won't I need clothes...OH" Ste blushes with Brendan's intense glare and kisses him sloppy "Filthy Bren"

"Yeah like ye care, you're worse than me, especially in heat"

"What ya mean?" Ste asked affronted but before Brendan could repy a fight attendant told him to move and place his seatbelt on. Ste moved and did as he was told, holding onto Brendan's hand he kissed his wedding band and leaned on his shoulder.

"Ye giving in Steven?" Brendan moved to get comfy

"Yep, I love surprises anyhow" Ste shrugged in defeat

"R.e.a.l.l.y! Good to know that is"

Ste falls asleep and doesn't know for how long, it's only when Brendan's soft lips wake him he rouses and flickers his eyelashes as Brendan kisses over them . "Have I ever told ye how beautiful ye are?" Ste smiles wide and kisses Brendan

"Many times" Ste sits up and watches people getting off the plane he looks back at Brendan "We're here?"

"Yup, come on surprise almost over" Brendan stands taking Ste's hand he guides thm off the heat hits them suddenly taking Ste's breath away, the place he sees before him beautiful.

"Bren, where are we? This is amazing" Ste moves down the steps of the plane and walks a while towards the airport. He reads the sign but still looks at Brendan mouth wide.

"Desroches Island Seychelles, Steven. It's a tropical Island, beaches, blue sea, me and ye" Brendan holds Ste close "What do ye think then, good surprise?"

"The Seychelles! Oh my god. I LOVE surprises!" Ste runs off then stops turning to Brendan "Come on then ya great loon! Tropical Island baby, whoo!"

* * *

*Faints* The end. I never thought I'd manage to finish this, and I had to fight with myself not to write the honeymoon too, this story turned out longer than I ever imagined. I hope you like it Lolitangela and everyone else who reads this, thank you! xx


End file.
